Shadows of Darkness
by Tifa-Carbuncle
Summary: Soon after the destruction of Meteor, darkness shadows the world again, and it's up to Avalance to stop it. Jenova's power makes Cloud do the unthinkable, leaving his life in turmoil. Finally completed!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I decided to add one! Anyway. I don't own Final Fantasy, Squaresoft does. Yubiwa in Ch. 5 belongs to whoever owns the Escaflowne Movie

Prologue

After the defeat of Sephiroth, Avalanche stayed together for about a month, ensuring that the Planet was indeed safe at last. Soon afterward, the group split up, and everyone returned to their hometowns to get on with their lives. Tifa and Cloud were the last of the group remaining in Nibelhiem. Unbeknownst to them all, the world they had just saved was again being stalked by shadows of darkness...

Chapter 1

Twilight Falls

Tifa woke up early, expecting to find herself alone. Everyone else had already gone, and Cloud was supposed to have left early that morning for Costa Del Sol. She sighed sadly and walked downstairs to fix breakfast. As she was looking for a plate, she heard someone walking around. Since everyone was gone, it had to be some kind of intruder. Quietly stalking towards the living room, she pressed herself against the wall, waiting for them to come around the corner. Hearing them approach, she jumped out and planted a powerful kick to the intruder's gut. He fell in a heap, trying to catch his breath.

"Tif! What are you doing?" he protested.

She gasped in surprise, "Cloud?" she knelt beside him, and gently placed a hand on his back, "Oh, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

He nodded, "I'll survive. Sorry, I guess I scared you." He slowly climbed to his feet, "I deserved that."

She smiled at him, "You did scare me. I thought you had left."

"I was gonna wait until you woke up. So I could tell you goodbye."

Tifa turned away to hide the sadness in her eyes, "Oh. You wanna eat breakfast before you go?"

"Yeah, of course."

"You know, you could come with me, Tifa." Cloud said as they ate.

She shook her head, "No. I want to stay here...it's my home."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Cloud sighed, "Okay. But you can always come if you want to, remember that. There's no one else in town, will you be alright by yourself?"

"Yeah. Don't worry about me."

Cloud stared into her eyes for a moment, But I do worry about you...Tif...I...

Tifa broke the eye contact. "I'll be okay, Cloud." she assured him. "Now you'd better get going."

He nodded and stood up. Gathering his pack of belongings, he headed toward the door. Tifa was a few steps behind him. Suddenly, as if under some unspoken request, Cloud turned and put his bag down.

"Tifa..."

Her eyes rimmed with tears, she managed to speak, "Goodbye, Cloud."

He stepped toward her and pulled her into his arms, catching her by surprise. He'd never hugged her before. Overcoming her shock, Tifa wrapped her arms around him, returning his embrace. Cloud... She hesitated for a moment, then rested her head on his shoulder. She expected him to pull away, but he only held her tighter.

Cloud could feel Tifa trembling slightly. He didn't want to leave her, but he couldn't stay in Nibelhiem. There were too many memories, too much pain. He wanted Tifa to come with him, but she wouldn't change her mind. He pulled away slightly to look at her, she had her eyes squeezed shut, trying to fight tears. Suddenly she looked up at him, the pain in her eyes tearing at his soul.

"Goodbye, Tif." He pulled away from her and retrieved his belongings. He walked out the door, quietly shutting it behind him, not daring to look back. He unhitched his gold chocobo, Renon, and jumped onto its back. Turning the chocobo towards the east, they took off at high speed toward Costa Del Sol.

Late that night, Cloud sat under a small tree, staring up at the stars. He could hear Renon wandering around nearby, nibbling on the grass. Suddenly he found his thoughts wandering to Tifa.

She was standing over him, trying desperately to get him to take her hand. He reached up to her, just as the ground began to tremble. The ledge she was kneeling on gave way, and she plummeted toward the Mako energy thousands of feet below. Reacting with lightning speed, he caught her as she fell, and leaped up to grasp the edge of the cliff above them.

He remembered his horror as she had fallen, plummeting toward certain death. He'd thought about that moment often, and had realized something. He loved Tifa; he always had. The only problem was that he wasn't sure if he should tell her. Everyone he had ever loved had ended up dead; he didn't want to lose Tifa as well. Soon after Sephiroth's defeat, he had finally let go of Aeris's memory, and bid her his final farewell. He knew if he ever lost Tifa it would destroy him. They had been together all their lives, and if she was suddenly gone... Cloud drifted off to sleep, trying hard not to think about Tifa.

Tifa was upstairs playing a song on her piano when she heard someone enter the house.

"Who's that?'' she wondered aloud, walking downstairs to see who it was. When she reached the bottom and saw who stood there, her heart froze in fear.

"Sephiroth! What are you doing here? We defeated you!" she cried.

He laughed eerily, "Where is the puppet? Did he leave you here alone?"

"What do you want from Cloud?" she demanded.

"Where is he?" Sephiroth repeated.

"He's not here! He left long ago, now get out of my house!"

Sephiroth smiled, "As you wish." He drew Masamune and plunged it into her chest. She looked at him in shock before falling to the ground dead.

Cloud woke with a start, breathing heavily. "Tif..." he shook his head to clear it. It was only a dream. he realized with relief. But it had seemed so real...No. Sephiroth is dead, he can't hurt her. For some reason, he couldn't banish his feelings of dread. "I have to go back...something isn't right." He gathered up his stuff and called Renon. The chocobo came immediately, almost as if he sensed something as well. Cloud climbed onto the gigantic bird's back, "Alright, Renon. We have to go back." The chocobo bolted off back towards Nibelhiem at top speed. Running at that speed, it was only hours to get back to Nibelhiem. Cloud only hoped that he wasn't too late. As the hours passed, a nagging dread grew in the back of his mind, pushing him forward. Soon, the tiny village came into view, illuminated faintly in the moonlight. As he reached the village, Cloud jumped from Renon's back and ran to Tifa's house.

"Tifa!" he called desperately, fearing that she wouldn't respond. "Tifa!"

She came downstairs slowly. She had been asleep. "Who...?" she squinted as if she didn't believe her eyes, "Cloud? Wh-what are you doing back?" She noticed the look on his face, "What's wrong?"

"Get your stuff and hurry. We have to get out of here."

She stared at him strangely, "Why?"

"Later. Just trust me, we have to leave."

Tifa could see that he was serious, and didn't press the point further. "Okay, I'll be right back."

Cloud stood near the door, feeling his dread grow. Sephiroth's coming. Suddenly the door burst open, Sephiroth strode in, eyes gleaming.

"You believed that you could save her, Cloud?"

Cloud drew his Ultima Weapon and stepped in front of Sephiroth, anger and rage burning in his eyes. "If you touch her, I swear I'll kill you."

Sephiroth seemed amused, "Really? I find that hard to believe. I could make you kill her for me."

"Never."

Tifa came running down the stairs her Premium Heart and Mystile Armlet already equipped. "Cloud, who's-" she stopped when she saw Sephiroth. "What's going on?" she went to Cloud's side.

Cloud stepped in front of her, "Just get back, Tifa."

"But-" she started to protest.

"Tif, please..." he whispered, his dream flashing through his mind. He knew if she faced Sephiroth he would kill her.

Sephiroth stepped outside, Cloud following him wearily. Tifa stood at the doorway, watching Cloud worriedly. Sephiroth was far more skilled than anyone, and one mistake would cost Cloud his life. Sephiroth swung at Cloud; he blocked the blow easily. After a rapid succession of slashes and parries, Sephiroth cast Bolt 3, knocking Cloud to the ground in a daze. He struggled to climb to his feet. Sephiroth stood over him, lifting Masamune to deliver the final blow.

"NO!" Tifa screamed, running at Sephiroth. He turned toward her, swinging his blade in a wide arc. It caught her across the stomach, bringing a stream of blood with it. She collapsed instantly, her vision fogging over.

"TIFA!" Cloud cried, denial and rage in his voice. He climbed to his feet and swung Ultima Weapon at Sephiroth's head. With an evil laugh, Sephiroth faded away. Cloud glanced around, looking for some sign of where Sephiroth had gone. "Where are you?" he demanded. There was no answer. Throwing his sword to the ground, he knelt beside Tifa and gently cradled her body in his arms. "Tif...speak to me..."

"I...I'm okay..."

Drawing on his magic, Cloud cast Full Cure on her. The deep gash across her stomach only closed slightly at the edges. "It's not strong enough." He stood up, holding her tightly, "If we can make it to Cosmo Canyon, we can use the giant Materia to heal you."

"Cid...the Highwind. It would be alot faster."

"Renon!" he called. The chocobo came running. Cloud put Tifa on Renon's back, then retrieved his sword and jumped up behind her. He wrapped one arm around her waist, and took the reins with the other. "Just hold on, Tif."

Cloud turned the chocobo towards Rocket Town and nudged him into a full run. In half an hour they had reached the town. Cloud jumped from Renon's back and took Tifa in his arms, then ran to Cid's house. "Cid!" he called, hoping the pilot would hear him.

Shera opened the door, "Who-? Oh, Cloud. What happened to Tifa?"

"Sephiroth. Is Cid around? We need the Highwind."

Shera nodded, "Yeah, um...he's asleep. Bring Tifa in and put her on the bed right over there. I'll go get him."

Cloud nodded his thanks and took Tifa into the room. He gently lay her on the bed. "Tifa?"

"Hmm?" she said, opening her eyes.

He knelt beside her bed, "How you feel?"

"I'm still here. Don't worry." she smiled at him.

A sudden intense light jerked Cid from his sleep.

"Who the hell? What's going on?" he growled.

"Cid get up. Cloud's here; Tifa's been injured, and they need the Highwind." Shera said.

Cid crawled out of bed, "Tifa? Where are they?"

"In my room. Hurry, from the looks of it, Tifa doesn't have much time."

Cid walked into Shera's room and stopped dead when he saw Tifa lying there covered in blood, "What the #& happened? Shera! Get some bandages!"

Cloud stood up, "It's Sephiroth. He's back."

"Damn. He's back? Did he do this to her?"

"Yes. Hello, Cid." Tifa said.

"Don't worry, sis. We'll get you help." Cid replied.

Shera came running in with the bandages and began wrapping them around Tifa's stomach.

Cloud and Cid left for the dining room, "Cloud, have you tried healing her?"

"Yeah, I tried Full Cure. It didn't do much. We have to go to Cosmo Canyon. The huge materia will amplify the power. That's why we need the Highwind; she might not make it much longer."

Cid could see the torment on the younger man's face, "Don't worry, kid. I'll get ya there. Then I'm gonna kick Sephiroth's $#¢& ass to the damn moon."

"Thanks."

Cid lit a cigarette, "I ain't lettin' that freak get away with doing that to her."

Cloud smiled grimly, "That makes two of us."

"Okay, give me a minute to get the Highwind's preflight done, then I'll come get you two. Go back to her."

Cloud turned to go back to Tifa.

"Hey, don't worry, kid. She'll be okay."

Cloud nodded, "Yeah."

Cid left to prepare the Highwind. Shera came out of the room, "Cloud, Tifa's asking for you."

Cloud walked into the room and knelt beside the bed again, "Yeah, Tif?"

She smiled at him, "You're not worrying too much are you?"

He shrugged.

She reached for his hand and squeezed it gently, "Don't worry. I'll be okay. I trust you."

"Cid says he's ready." Shera came into the room, "I'm going too."

Cloud gently picked Tifa up. He felt her snuggle against him, and he held her tighter. "Shera, can you bring Renon for me?"

She nodded, "Yes. I'll be right behind you."

"Thanks." Cloud left the house and headed for the Highwind. He lay Tifa on a bed in one of the rooms on the ship. "I'll be right back, I promise."

Tifa nodded and closed her eyes.

As Cloud headed for the cockpit, he felt the ship take off. "Cid, how long should it take?"

Shera was over at the control panel that monitored the huge airship.

"Ten, fifteen minutes." Cid replied.

Cloud went back to Tifa's room. He knelt beside her bed, staring at her face worriedly.

She opened her eyes, "Stop worrying."

"Tifa...how can I stop worrying?" he whispered, turning away from her.

Tifa looked at him, then gently lay her hand on his arm, "Cloud..."

When he turned to her, his eyes were haunted, "Tifa, I...I'm sorry."

"Cloud, it wasn't your fault. Please don't blame yourself."

He gently touched her face, "Just don't leave me."

She smiled, "I won't. Promise." Tifa's eyes drifted closed again.

Cloud knelt beside the bed, watching her sleep. Tifa...I love you...please don't go. He felt the Highwind slow down and land.

Cid came in, "Hurry up. We've gotta get that materia."

Cloud picked Tifa up and headed down the landing ramp. Some of the villagers, awakened by the noise of the Highwind, were waiting at the gates. Red XIII stood in front of them, awaiting their arrival.

"What has happened?" Red asked as they approached.

"Sephiroth wounded Tifa, and we need the huge materia." Cid answered.

Red nodded, "Follow me."

The small group headed to the observatory that housed the huge materia. Once inside, Cloud lay Tifa on the floor and cast Full Cure again. A faint light emanated from the four materia crystals, converging over Tifa's body. The gash in her stomach slowly closed.

"Take her to my house." Red spoke.

Cloud took her in his arms and went to Red's home. He lay Tifa on a small bed in the back room. She had fallen asleep on the way to the observatory and hadn't stirred since.

"Now explain what happened." Red and the others were waiting for him in the main room.

"I was leaving for Costa Del Sol, and I stopped for the night. I had a dream...about Sephiroth killing Tifa, and I knew that it wasn't just a dream. So I turned back. I thought we'd get out in time, but Sephiroth showed up. I was fighting him, and he cast Bolt on me. I'm not sure what happened after that, all I know is Tifa started screaming, and she ran at him. Then he just cut her open and disappeared."

"What I wanna know is how the hell Sephiroth is back." Cid mumbled.

Cloud shook his head, "I don't know. I..."

"We all need rest. We will continue this in the morning." Red broke in. Cid sprawled in a chair and was soon snoring. Shera lay on the couch and Red disappeared into his room. Cloud stood silent for a moment, then went back to the room he'd left Tifa in. He leaned over and gently brushed away a strand of her hair, his hand trembling. Now that she was safe, the reality of how close he'd come to losing her set in. He watched her sleep, assuring himself that she was okay, then lay down on the floor near her bed. After what had happened, he didn't want to leave her side. In a matter of minutes he was asleep.

Tifa slowly floated back into consciousness. The late afternoon sun shone in through the window, casting long shadows in the room. She stood up slowly, not sure if her legs would support her. She still felt weak, but she could walk. She went into the main room, startling Cid.

"Dammit, Tifa! You scared me!" he cried. "How you feeling, sis?"

"I'll be okay. I'm just a little tired." She glanced around, "Where's Cloud?"

"Hm. Kid's been sitting on some cliff all day, hasn't spoken at all."

"Thanks." Tifa walked out into the sunlight and went to find Cloud. She soon found him standing on a cliff far from the rest of the settlement. He was staring intently at some point on the horizon, a haunted expression on his face. "Cloud?"

He turned, "Tifa? When did you wake up?"

She went to his side, "Only a few minutes ago. What are you doing out here?"

He shrugged, "Nothing."

She could see the distress on his face, "Cloud, what's wrong?"

"Tif, it's nothing, really." he replied.

She knew him well enough to know that no amount of pushing would make him tell her, so she dropped it. Staring off at the sunset she whispered, "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Cloud nodded, "Yeah."

A comfortable silence stretched between them. Cloud glanced at Tifa, I have to tell her. I almost waited too long. She has no idea how much she means to me. Tifa turned to meet his eyes and smiled faintly, then she noticed the pain in his eyes and frowned.

"Cloud..."

He closed his eyes for a moment, gathering his words, then stared straight into her liquid brown eyes. "Tifa, I...have to tell you something...I..." he stopped, not sure of what to say.

"Cloud, you can tell me anything." she said gently.

He turned away, "I almost lost you, and...I never...I never told you how much you mean to me."

"Cloud, I know. You mean alot to me, too. You're my best friend."

He shook his head, "No. Tifa, you don't understand. I-I love you."

Tifa's eyes went wide, "You...love me?"

Cloud turned to her, despair in his eyes, "Yeah...I understand if you- "

Tifa hugged him tightly, "Cloud, I love you, too. I always have."

Cloud wrapped his arms around her, "So have I. I'm sorry, Tif. Sephiroth won't get away with what he did."

"It's okay. I knew I could count on you." she looked up at him.

They slowly drifted closer together until their lips met in a gentle kiss. Cloud pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. After a long moment they separated and Tifa looked up at him, smiling warmly, then lay her head on his shoulder. Cloud gently rested his head against hers.

Tifa closed her eyes, feeling Cloud's warmth envelop her. All her life she'd loved him, but she feared that if she ever were to tell him, he'd break her heart. And she feared losing him as a friend; they had been together far too long. After Aeris had joined their group, she had given up altogether on telling him. It was strange that to think that Cloud had been suffering with the same doubt all that time. She yawned sleepily and snuggled against his shoulder.

"You okay, Tif?" Cloud whispered.

"Yeah, just a little tired."

Cloud gently pulled away from her, "It's getting late, we need to go back. Now that Sephiroth's back we've gotta find everyone."

Late that night, the group was sitting in Red's living room, debating on what to do next.

"Okay, so what do we do?" Cid asked.

Cloud stopped pacing and looked at him, "First we have to find everyone. It shouldn't be too hard."

"No one's heard from Vincent since he left." Tifa added.

Cloud stared at the floor, lost in thought, "Okay. We go to Corel first. From there, we'll call everyone and have them go there. Vincent...we'll figure that out later."

Cid nodded, "In the morning we'll leave for Corel."

Tifa stood, "Okay then. Goodnight." She went to her room.

"Where's Shera?" Cloud asked.

"Said she was staying at the inn tonight. Don't ask me why; she never ceases to confuse the hell out of me."

Cloud shook his head, a smile crossing his face.

"What the hell you laughing at?" Cid demanded harshly.

Cloud stretched out on the couch and closed his eyes, "Nothing."

"Just shut up and go to sleep. There's nothing between me and Shera. Nothing." he emphasized.

Cloud didn't answer. Everyone suspected there was something between Cid and Shera, and they constantly teased him about it. Of course, Cid never found it amusing. Cid was still mumbling under his breath as Cloud drifted off to sleep.


	2. Reunions and Rebirth

Chapter 2  
  
Reunions and Rebirth  
  
Rufus Shinra sat in an office in Junon, contemplating the destruction of his company. Somehow those idiot Turks had managed to pull his badly burned body from the wreckage of the Shinra building after Diamond Weapon's attack and bring him to Junon where he had been in intensive care for a the past three weeks. Shinra-what was left of it-was in shambles. The military force consisted of only one thousand soldiers and their officers, those soldiers that had been stationed in Junon during the firing of the Sister Ray on the North Crater. Rufus idly tapped his fingers on the desk. There was only one thing left to do; start the Neo-Midgar project and destroy Cloud and the rest of his group. Pressing a button on his desk, he called for the scientists to come to his office.  
  
Cloud was standing outside Red's house when Cid came up behind him, "Hey, where's Tifa? We've gotta get going."  
  
"She's still asleep. I was letting her sleep, she's been through alot."  
  
Cid shook his head, "I know, but we have to go."  
  
Cloud sighed, "Yeah, you're right. I'll go wake her up." He quietly entered Tifa's room. The early morning sunlight shone in, casting soft light on her face. She looks so peaceful. He leaned over and gently stroked her cheek, "Tif."  
  
She stirred a little and smiled in her sleep.  
  
"Tifa, wake up."  
  
She opened her eyes and looked up at him, "Cloud..."  
  
"We have to go."  
  
Tifa nodded and got out of bed, "You shouldn't have let me sleep so late."  
  
"You were tired, I..."  
  
She slid her arms around him, hugging him tightly, "Thanks."  
  
Cloud gently returned her embrace. After a moment, Tifa pulled away. "We'd better get going; there's no time to waste."  
  
"Morning, Tifa." Cid said as she and Cloud walked outside.  
  
She smiled, "Good morning, Cid."  
  
He flicked his cigarette to the ground and stomped on it, "Well, let's go. Highwind's ready. Shera's already on board. Red said he was coming later."  
  
The three of them made their way to the ship that rested just outside of town. As they boarded, Cid took the wheel and piloted them toward Corel. Cloud stood at the huge viewport, watching as the scenery flew past. Tifa went to his side and leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder. Cloud looked over at her, then wrapped an arm around her waist. Cid looked up at them, then turned to Shera. He nodded toward Cloud and Tifa. Shera glanced at them then smiled at Cid. He returned her smile, then fixed his attention on navigating the Highwind.  
  
Tifa reached over and took Cloud's hand, placing the crystal she had been holding in it. He looked down at the crystal, his eyes widening in recognition.  
  
"Remember?" she whispered.  
  
Cloud nodded, "Yeah. I...gave it to you when your mom died."  
  
"You told me it would help me somehow. After you left, I always kept it with me."  
  
He stared down at the dark blue stone, then looked up at Tifa, "I can't believe you kept it."  
  
"It reminded me of you. Of us."  
  
Cloud reached out and took Tifa's hand, the crystal held tight in their hands.  
  
Shera came up behind Cid, "Look at them. That's so sweet."  
  
Cid glanced up, "Huh. Hey, we're about to land." he called to Cloud and Tifa.  
  
Cloud closed Tifa's hand around the crystal and turned to Cid, "Okay."  
  
"Hope Barret's in a good mood." Cid commented wryly.  
  
When they landed, Tifa headed out with Shera, and Cloud started to follow them.  
  
"About damn time you told her." Cid called.  
  
Cloud looked at him strangely, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"You and Tifa. You finally told her you love her. You almost waited too damn long."  
  
Cloud looked down at the floor, "Yeah, I know."  
  
"Kid, after everything that's happened, you can't take anything for granted." Cid looked outside at where Tifa and Shera stood, "Anything..." he whispered.  
  
Cloud grinned, "I knew it! You love Shera."  
  
Cid lifted his Venus Gospel threateningly, "I do not. Say it again and I'll beat the hell out of you."  
  
"Where's Barret?" Cloud asked as he joined Tifa and Shera.  
  
"Hey! What're you doin' here?" a voice demaned.  
  
Tifa smiled, "Barret!"  
  
The former leader of Avalanche ran up to them, a smile spreading on his face, "What's up? Why's everyone here?"  
  
Tifa shook her head, "It's only the four of us. And we've got some bad news."  
  
"Well, what is it?" he growled.  
  
"Sephiroth is alive. We don't know how, but he is." she answered.  
  
"What the hell!?"  
  
Cloud quickly explained the situation.  
  
"He almost killed Tifa!? Dammit! I swear I'm gonna-" Barret yelled.  
  
"Barret, please." Tifa said, "I'm okay. All that matters now is getting the group back together. We have to figure out what to do."  
  
"Okay. I'll call everyone; tell 'em to meet here tomorrow. You can pick everyone up, can't ya, Cid?"  
  
He nodded, "Yeah."  
  
"Alright. Until then, everyone just make yourselves at home. We're working on rebuilding this place, but we haven't gotten too far. My house is right up there. You can stay there."  
  
Early the next morning, Cid left with Shera to gather everyone. Tifa woke up soon after and was sitting at the kitchen table when Cloud walked in.  
  
"Morning, Cloud." she said.  
  
He walked over to her side, leaned over and hugged her for a moment, "Good morning, Tif." he whispered, his breath brushing against her face. He sat in the chair next to hers; glancing at her, he noticed she wore the crystal on a thin strap around her neck. She looked up at him, her eyes catching his, and smiled.  
  
"Hey, you two." Barret said as he joined them.  
  
"Good morning, Barret." Tifa replied.  
  
"Has Cid already gone?" Cloud asked.  
  
Barret nodded, "Yeah. He should be back in about an hour. We still couldn't get in touch with Vincent."  
  
Tifa frowned, "I guess we'll have to go look for him."  
  
"I guess." Barret shrugged.  
  
"Tifa, you wanna go for a walk until everyone gets here?" Cloud asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They got up and headed out into the early morning sunlight; Cloud reached over and gently took Tifa's hand in his, threading his fingers through hers. She smiled sweetly at him. They walked out into the fields surrounding the town. After a few minutes, they came upon a stream. They sat on the bank, absorbing the comfort of being together. Cloud plucked a lavender flower and handed to Tifa.  
  
"Oh...thank you." she whispered, gently taking the bloom. She stared down at it, thinking back to the last time Cloud had given her flower. It was at the start of their whole adventure, when he came back from his first mission in Avalanche.  
  
"What's wrong, Tif?"  
  
She shook her head, "Nothing. I was just thinking about when you first gave me a flower."  
  
"Oh." He lay back in the grass and closed his eyes, "That seems so long ago...before...everything."  
  
Tifa lay beside him and let her eyes drift closed as well, "Yeah..." She suddenly felt Cloud wrap his arms around her and pull her against him, her eyes flew open, wide in shock. He smiled faintly. Returning his smile, Tifa sunggled up against him and listened to the sound of the stream mingle with his heartbeat. She soon found herself drifting off to sleep and had to shake herself awake. "Sorry." she whispered.  
  
"No. It's okay."  
  
She pulled away from him, "We need to go back. The others will be here soon."  
  
Cloud nodded and stood, reaching out to help her up. As they walked back to Corel, he put an arm around her shoulder, holding her close. Just as they made it back to the town, the Highwind flew overhead and landed nearby. Yuffie ran down the ramp, excited as always. Reeve had ditched Cait Sith's body and was there as himself; Red followed, glancing at Yuffie in annoyance.  
  
Yuffie bounded over to Cloud and Tifa, grinning, "Hiya, Cloud, Tifa!"  
  
"Hey, Yuffie." Tifa responded.  
  
Cloud crossed his arms and looked at her, his eyes narrowed, "You're not thinking of stealing my materia are you?"  
  
Yuffie sighed, "No. I don't steal from friends. Relax, Spike." She ran off to talk to Barret.  
  
"Okay, everybody inside, we don't have any time." Barret commanded.  
  
The group sat around Barret's kitchen table, eating a meal that Tifa and Yuffie had cooked. Cloud explained his and Tifa's encounter with Sephiroth for Yuffie and Reeve.  
  
"The question now is: What do we do?" Reeve pointed out.  
  
"We still have to find Vincent. We should split up and search for him." Yuffie suggested.  
  
Barret nodded, "Okay...Reeve, Yuffie, you go to Nibelhiem and search the mansion. Cloud and Tifa, you two take Lucrecia's cave. What's left?"  
  
"Just the other towns, but I kinda doubt Vincey would be there." Yuffie said.  
  
"Okay, Cid, Red, and I will check the other towns. It shouldn't be that hard. If you find him, call here. If not, meet back here in two days."  
  
The group nodded.  
  
"Okay, get going. Get 'em out of here, Cid."  
  
Making a stop at the chocobo stables, Tifa retrieved her golden chocobo, Cerasi. On their way to the cave, Cloud began to get a sense that something was about to go drastically wrong. He tried to ignore it, but it kept pressing at him. When Cid dropped Cloud and Tifa off at the mountains surrounding the lake, the sense only became stronger. Tifa walked up behind Cloud and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. She felt his muscles tense and he turned toward her, "Tif."  
  
"Cloud, what's wrong?"  
  
He shook his head, "Something's...not right. I don't know what, but we need to get this over with quick."  
  
They jumped on their chocobos and started the long trip up the steep mountains surrounding the cave. As night fell, they were almost to the bottom, but couldn't continue because the chocobos were losing their footing. Finding a wide ledge, they set up their tents close to the mountain face as a shield from wind.  
  
Tifa sat next to Cloud as he stared up at the star-strewn sky. She could sense his apprehension. Ever since their childhood, they had been able to sense each other's presence and feelings. She smiled inwardly, despite all that, they had both been totally blind to each other's love.  
  
"Cloud?"  
  
He turned to her, "Yeah?"  
  
"Relax. It's just what Sephiroth did getting to you. Everything will be okay."  
  
"No, it won't. I know, Tif. I can feel it." He sighed and put an arm around her.  
  
She hugged him tightly, trying to reassure him, "It'll be okay." She gently kissed him and pulled away, "Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight, Tif." he whispered as she disappeared into her tent. Throwing one final look to the heavens, he turned to his own tent. Tifa's going to die. The thought hit him just as he lay down. He sat up, icy fear clenching around his heart. Trying to push the thoughts from his mind, he lay back again and stared at the ceiling. After an hour had passed, he was still awake. Sighing in resignation, he got up and went outside. He decided to check on Tifa, hoping that would ease his mind. She was sleeping peacefully. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to sleep away from her, he lay down near her small bed, determined to protect her from whatever came. Comforted by the sense of her presence, he soon slipped off into sleep.  
  
Early the next morning Tifa awoke; as she stretched, her hand touched something warm. Bolting upright, she saw Cloud lying near her, still asleep. She gently brushed away a strand of his blond hair, and he stirred.  
  
"Tif?" he asked groggily.  
  
"Morning, Cloud."  
  
He sat up, "I'm sorry. I..."  
  
"It's okay. I knew you couldn't sleep."  
  
He got up and left to dismantle his tent. Tifa quickly folded her blankets and packed her tent away on her chocobo's back. In a matter of minutes they were starting down the mountain again. Leaving their chocobos outside, they entered Lucrecia's cave. There was no sign that anyone had been there recently, and they turned to leave.  
  
Suddenly an intense pain cut through Cloud's mind, and he collapsed to his kness, clutching his head.  
  
Kill Tifa. Jenova's voice commanded.  
  
"No!" he cried defiantly.  
  
Hearing his cry, Tifa turned to look at him, "Cloud?" She knelt by his side, gently placing a hand on his back.  
  
"Tifa...get away..." he said through clenched teeth.  
  
"What's wrong?" She could feel him trembling.  
  
"Please, Tif. Go." he pleaded, "I can't fight it much longer."  
  
Tifa's eyes went wide, "Jenova!? Cloud, you can fight it, you have before."  
  
"No." he whispered, his eyes squeezed shut, "I-I can't. Just go...please..."  
  
"I'm not leaving you." she said simply.  
  
Cloud suddenly stopped struggling and stood up.  
  
Tifa stood beside him and took his hand, "Are you okay now?"  
  
He looked up at her, the sight of his eyes making her recoil in fear. His eye were devoid of emotion, nothing more than glacial ice.  
  
"Cloud?" she asked, her voice trembling.  
  
He drew his sword, his eyes never leaving hers.  
  
"Cloud, snap out of it. Please...I love you, Cloud."  
  
He stepped forward and drove his sword into her body. Tifa looked at him, her eyes full of pain then collapsed to the ground as he pulled the blade from her body.  
  
Cloud came back to himself, slowly shaking his head to clear it. He looked down, seeing the crystalline blade of Ultima Weapon covered in blood. Suddenly realizing what he had done, he let the sword fall to the ground and sank to his knees beside Tifa.  
  
"Tifa..." he sobbed. She was covered in blood. He gently cradled her in his arms, tears streaming down his face, "Tif, no......no...."  
  
She opened her eyes, "Cloud...don't...blame yourself. It...wasn't...your fault."  
  
"It'll be okay, Tifa. I-"  
  
She reached up and gently stroked his face, wiping away his tears, "It's too late. Please, Cloud...be strong. I'll...always....be with you, I promise."  
  
Cloud took the hand she had on his face and squeezed it tightly, "Tifa, I love you." he whispered, his voice hoarse. Leaning down, he gently kissed her.  
  
Tifa drew in a deep breath, "Nibelhiem...I'll always be there...waiting...for you..." Tifa's body relaxed in his arms; he felt her last breath on his lips.  
  
He gently shook her, "Tifa, no. Please don't leave me..." He reluctantly closed her lifeless eyes and pressed his face against the top of Tifa's head. A flood of tears poured down his face, soaking into Tifa's hair. He held her close, gently rocking her, praying that it was all a dream.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Tifa...please forgive me."  
  
What seemed like an eternity passed before Cloud's sorrow relinquished its grip. He gently lay Tifa on the ground and retrieved his sword. Kneeling on the shore, he dipped the blade in the crystal waters, washing away Tifa's blood. Rummaging through his bag, he found a cloth bandage and dipped it in the water. Returning to Tifa's side, he carefully cleaned the blood off of her hands and stomach. Gently removing her necklace, he put it around his own neck. It reminded me of you. Of us. she'd said. Maybe it'll help you somehow. That's what he had told her eight years ago when her mother had died. He tenderly stroked her cheek, fighting another wave of anguish.  
  
Reaching into his pocket, he retrieved his PHS and called Barret.  
  
"Cloud! 'Bout time! You found Vincent?" Barret asked.  
  
"No. Barret, Tifa's...dead. I need you guys to bring the Highwind and call the others."  
  
"What the hell you talking about? You're kidding aren't you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What-how?" Barret stammered.  
  
"Later. Just come get us."  
  
Barret hung up the phone, a stricken look on his face. He turned and picked up a glass that was sitting on a nearby panel. Staring at it for a moment, he suddenly turned and slung it at the Highwind's hull, shattering the cup in a million tiny shards.  
  
Cid jumped in shock, "Damn, man! What the @#$% is that all about!?"  
  
"Tifa's dead. We have to go pick them up."  
  
Cid looked at him, then slumped against the wall in shock, "Damn...she...she's gone. How?"  
  
"I don't know. Let's go, we ain't gonna get any answers sittin' here."  
  
Cloud sat in silence beside Tifa's still body. Hundreds of memories flashed through his mind, things he never knew he remembered. Small things, really, like Tifa giving him a reassuring smile when he thought all was lost. He sighed, and gently took her hand, his throat tightening at the lack of warmth, of life. Suddenly he found himself wishing that he was back in his childhood; Tifa would be alive, she'd be happy. Despite the hardships of his childhood, it was the pain he and Tifa had endured that had brought them together, bound them to each other forever. He looked down at the crystal hanging from his neck. It was so small, yet so it carried so much. He remembered the day he found it, the first day he'd spoken to Tifa. He gave it to her after her mother died to comfort her, and now, it had returned to him. A single tear trickled down his face and he clenched his free hand to stop it from trembling. After all this time, everything they'd gone through together, she was gone. Cloud felt his mind slowly going numb; his soul becoming a tiny ball of misery inside of him. He and Tifa had always shared a bond, and no matter what, he had always been able to feel her presence in his heart. Now an infinite darkness filled her place, an infathomable void that no light could ever breach. He sat staring at her pale face in a daze, locked in oblivion, for what seemed to him as forever. The sudden roar of the Highwind's engines pulled him from his shock. Gently taking Tifa's body in his arms, he walked out into the bright sunlight. Cerasi and Renon ran over to him, distressed cries coming from them both. Cerasi touched her beak to Tifa's face and warbled.  
  
Cloud gave the chocobo a sorrowful look, "She won't wake up, Cerasi. She's gone forever."  
  
"Cloud!" Barret called as he ran over to him, the rest of the group following close behind.  
  
They all stopped, staring in shock at the lifeless form in Cloud's arms.  
  
Yuffie fell to her knees sobbing in a very uncharacteristic display of emotion. Cid rested his weight on the Venus Gospel, as if his legs suddenly couldn't support him. Barret simply stared, obviously in shock. Red hung his head in remorse. Reeve leaned against a nearby rock, shaking his head in denial.  
  
Cloud stared at Tifa's face, not wanting to meet their eyes. Not wanting to see his friends' pain; it was all his fault.  
  
"Let's go...we have to bury her." Barret said, his quiet voice seemingly a shout in the oppressive silence.  
  
"Where to?" Cid asked Cloud.  
  
"Nibelhiem." he answered, not taking his eyes from Tifa's face.  
  
The group slowly boarded the Highwind. Cloud went to one of the rooms and lay Tifa on the bed, then slumped against the wall and let his eyes drift closed. "Tifa..."  
  
The group was silent, each lost in their own dark thoughts.  
  
"I wanna know what happened to her. That wound in her stomach...It was too big to be from Sephiroth's sword." Barret mumbled. "I'm gonna go ask him."  
  
Cid turned to him, his eyes blazing, "Dammit, Barret! Let him grieve! Your stupid ass questions can wait! He's lost Tifa; he loved her and he lost her... That's more than any man should have to go through. So just sit the @#%$ down before I knock you down!"  
  
Barret glared at him, "What!?"  
  
"You heard me." Cid replied, his voice cold.  
  
"Stop it, both of you." Red stepped in, "We've all been through alot. Barret, Cid is right. Let it go for now. Cloud needs time to himself."  
  
Barret grunted, "Fine."  
  
A quiet knock at the door pulled Cloud from his revire. He got up and opened it, surprised to see Yuffie standing there, her eyes still red and puffy from crying.  
  
"Can...can I see her?" she asked, her brashness gone. She sounded more like a small child than the hyper teenager he knew.  
  
He nodded and stepped aside, letting her into the room. He watched as Yuffie knelt beside the bed and stared at Tifa's still form. "Do you want me to go?"  
  
"Cloud...I don't want to separate you from her. I won't be long, promise. You don't have to go."  
  
He shook his head, "I've already been separated from her. Just let me know when you're done, I'll be on the deck." With that, he turned and left, quietly shutting the door behind him.  
  
Yuffie stared after him for a moment, then turned back to Tifa, "I'm sorry, Tifa. I know I always...annoyed everyone, and all...I just want you to know that you were like a sister to me." She managed to smile despite her pain, "You actually put up with me most of the time. Cloud, he misses you. He loved you, Tifa, he really did. I don't know if he ever told you that, and it probably isn't my place to say it, but...he did. May the Dragon God always watch over you." She stood and walked out, going up to the deck to find Cloud. He was standing near the edge, leaning on the railing. "I've said my goodbyes."  
  
Cloud turned and went back to Tifa's room without a word. Minutes later, Cid set the airship down near Nibelhiem. Cloud picked Tifa up and disembarked. Cid and Barret came down after him, carrying a casket they had bought in Kalm. They set it down on the dusty soil and Cloud gently placed Tifa in it, fighting desperately for control over his emotions.  
  
"What is going on?" a voice suddenly asked.  
  
Everyone turned to see Vincent standing in the shadows of one of the houses.  
  
"Vincey?" Yuffie asked.  
  
He strode forward, "What-?" he stopped as he noticed the casket and Tifa lying inside. His eyes suddenly narrowed and his jaw tightened. "Tifa. You've come here to bury her?"  
  
"Yes." Cloud spoke up, his voice quiet.  
  
Cloud, Vincent, Cid, and Barret carried Tifa's body to the small cemetary near the edges of the village.  
  
"Over there." Cloud whispered, indicating a small hill covered in lavender flowers. They carried Tifa to the hill, just as Yuffie and Reeve brought shovels. Cloud turned and walked away, stopping in a secluded spot not too far from the group. He couldn't think, the paralysis in his mind still gripped him. He lay back and stared up at the sky. Tifa, please come back...Don't leave me here alone. You said you'd be here. I'm here now...please...  
  
"Cloud, we're ready." Reeve said, cutting into his thoughts.  
  
He nodded and climbed to his feet, slowly making his way back to the small hill that was Tifa's final resting place. As he arrived, the others formed a small circle around Tifa's casket.  
  
Cid looked up, tears in his eyes, "Tifa, sis, I've never met a woman as strong as you. You were the only thing that kept this group going through it all. Wherever you are, watch over us. We're gonna need your help, especially Cloud. I wish we all had your strength. Goodbye, sis. I'll never forget you." he fell silent, tears beginning to fall down his face.  
  
"Tifa, this seems so unreal. I always figured I'd be the first of the group to go. Then at the pillar in Midgar, Jessie, Biggs, Wedge...and now, you. I swear Sephiroth is gonna pay." Barret stepped back, his voice failing him.  
  
Red stepped forward, "I've never seen anyone who could face what we faced and still smile. Unlike the rest of us, you never became bitter, never let everything get you down. You faced the Planet's wrath to save Cloud, not even flinching. May you rest in peace."  
  
Cloud flinched at Red's words, feeling anguish rise in him, tightening his throat, burning in his soul.  
  
Yuffie stepped forward, sniffling, "You had a strength that anyone would be envious of. I wish I had that power, to keep people smiling. Remember us, Tifa. Guide us, help us destroy the evil that's trying to engulf us again. And keep us smiling always. I'll see you again, sis."  
  
"Tifa, I...I have to apologize. For everything I did when I worked for Shinra. This group, all of you, became my family. To lose you, it's something none of us ever expected... I won't rest until Sephiroth is dead; I think everyone else is with me on this."  
  
A murmur of agreement rippled through the group.  
  
"Goodbye, Tifa. You were the light we all needed." Reeve concluded.  
  
Vincent spoke up next, his hand clenched tightly, "This is yet another sin Sephiroth will pay for, this I swear on my life. Until we meet again."  
  
Everyone fell silent, looking at Cloud. He stepped forward, unable to keep his hands from trembling. "Tif, I'm sorry. I should've done something more, fought harder. I broke my promise, I know. Everything I've gone through, it was you who kept me going. You risked yourself to save me from Lifestream, from my own darkness. I never would have made it this far without you. You were my light. I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you. I never imagined having to live without you being there. You always believed in me, even when we were young; and for some reason, you always turned to me. I...I..." he stopped, his legs suddenly giving out, he sank to his knees, tears pouring down his face, "I don't know what to do, Tif....I...never thought I'd lose you. What do I do now? It's all my fault, all my fault. I was supposed to protect you. I love you, Tif. All I ever wanted was for you to be by my side, and now you're gone. Tifa...please...forgive me...I love you..." Cloud fell silent, sobbing quietly.  
  
The group watched him in silence, surprised by his tears. None of them had ever seen him cry. Vincent walked over to him and placed a hand on the younger man's shoulder.  
  
Remorseful, Barret and Cid lowered Tifa into the ground and covered her coffin. Cid angrily swept his own tears off his face. Soon they had completely covered her.  
  
Yuffie knelt in front of Cloud and hugged him tightly, "Cloud, it'll be okay. Please, stop crying..."  
  
Cloud suddenly stood up, "NO! It'll never be okay! Don't any of you get it!? It's all my damn fault! I killed her!" he screamed.  
  
"Cloud, you musn't-"  
  
"I killed her! Me, I stabbed her!"  
  
Barret's eyes narrowed, "What the hell you talkin' about?"  
  
"When we were in the cave, Sephiroth...he told me to kill Tifa. I tried to fight it, tried to make Tifa leave me, but she wouldn't go. The next thing I can remember, I was looking down at my sword; it was covered in her blood. MY sword, her blood. It was too late, she...she died in my arms..."  
  
"You did this!?" Barret screamed, waving his gun arm menacingly. "I'm gonna kill you!"  
  
Cid grabbed Barret's shoulder, "Stop! It wasn't Cloud's fault. Sephiroth was using him, he tried to fight. You know he'd never willingly hurt Tifa."  
  
Barret calmed down, "Sorry, man. It's just..."  
  
"Look, we should all just rest for today. Everyone go back to the house we stayed in and get some sleep." Reeve suggested.  
  
Nodding their agreement, the group walked somberly back to the house. Cloud immediately headed upstairs, soon finding himself in Tifa's room. He collapsed on the bed, extreme weariness beginning to overtake him. His mind had become numb again thankfully, and he soon fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
Cloud was halfheartedly eating breakfast late the next morning when Cid came in.  
  
"We're going back to Corel in a few minutes." he said.  
  
Cloud stood up, "I'm coming, too. I don't have any reason to stay."  
  
Cid nodded, and the two of them left for the Highwind. The rest of the group was already on board, ready to leave.  
  
"Where's Cloud?" Yuffie asked soon after takeoff.  
  
Cid shrugged, "Dunno. He's around somewhere. Why?"  
  
"I need to talk to him." Yuffie stated, then left to find Cloud.  
  
Doing a quick search of the airship, she soon found him on the upper deck. He was leaning against the railing, staring blankly off into oblivion. "Cloud." she said, breaking the silence.  
  
He didn't respond.  
  
"Answer me!" she cried.  
  
He slowly turned to look at her, his eyes seemingly empty. "What do you want?"  
  
"You...you...Why did you kill her!?" Her hands were clenched tightly.  
  
Cloud stared at her for a moment, then started to turn back to the railing. Yuffie grabbed his arm, yanking him around to face her. "How could you do that to Tifa? I thought you loved her!"  
  
"Leave me alone, Yuffie."  
  
"What!? Leave you alone? It's all your fault! Tifa would still be alive if it weren't for you!" She stared up at Cloud's face for a moment, then slammed a powerful punch into his chest, "It's all your fault! She was like my sister, the only one who looked out for me, and you..." She hit him repeatedly, tears starting to flow down her face.  
  
Cloud simply stared down at her, not making any move to stop her. Finally she stepped back, and slumped to her knees.  
  
"Yuffie, don't you think I know that? I know it's my fault." He knelt in front of her, "I don't expect any of you to forgive me."  
  
"Kid, what the hell you talking about?" Cid walked onto the deck, "And Yuffie, just what the @#%$ do you think you're doing!?"  
  
Yuffie stood up glaring, "It's his fault!"  
  
"No, it's not. Now get the hell out of here and leave Cloud alone." Cid growled.  
  
Yuffie turned and ran off, still glaring at Cloud.  
  
"You should leave her alone, Cid. It is my fault. I stabbed her." Cloud said quietly, turning back to the railing.  
  
"You say that one more time..." Cid started, then sighed, "Look, I know you miss her. We all do. You have a better reason that the rest of us to be depressed, but Sephiroth made you kill her. You know you'd never hurt Tifa; Sephiroth was pulling the strings."  
  
"But who stabbed her? Me!" Cloud said adamantly.  
  
"Dammit, Cloud!"  
  
Cloud hung his head, "I just...don't know what to think or do. I...wanna believe it wasn't my fault, but-"  
  
"What did Tifa say? Did she say 'It's all your fault'?"  
  
"No. She told me not to blame myself." Cloud replied, wincing at the memory of her last moments.  
  
"Then why are you blaming yourself?"  
  
"Because I failed her. I was supposed to protect her." he said, his voice barely audible.  
  
Cid looked over at Cloud, seeing the torment on his young face. "You tried, kid. There was nothing else you could do. The only thing left to do is take Sephiroth out, avenge Tifa."  
  
"What does it matter? I don't have anything to live for."  
  
Cid stared at him, "Don't start that."  
  
Cloud laughed bitterly, "Everyone I love dies. The Planet must think it's pretty damn funny."  
  
"Cloud, Tifa wouldn't want you to be like this. She'd want you to try to go on. This Planet, everyone on it, they need all of us to defeat Sephiroth."  
  
Cloud sighed heavily; he sounded like someone defeated, "Yeah. You're right."  
  
"Keep your chin up, kid." Cid turned and walked back into the airship.  
  
Cloud sighed and slumped against the wall of the ship, his faÃ§ade forgotten. His hand trembled as he reached for the crystal lying on his chest. Tifa... As he stared down at the dark blue stone, memories flashed through his mind.  
  
Cloud, you can tell me anything.  
  
I almost lost you, and...I never...I never told you how much you mean to me.  
  
Cloud, I know. You mean alot to me, too. You're my best friend.  
  
No. Tifa, you don't understand. I-I love you.  
  
You...love me?  
  
Yeah...I understand if you-  
  
Cloud, I love you, too. I always have.  
  
He'd never imagined he'd lose Tifa. I was supposed to protect her, but how could I protect her from myself? Now I've lost everything. Tifa, please help me...I can't go on without you. I don't have the strength anymore...you were my strength, my hope. He hung his head, angrily wiping the tears from his face. Tif, it's just too dark, too hard without you. I wanna hold you again. Do you remember, Tif, the nights we'd sit and watch the stars when we were young? I wish we were back there. We'd be together...you'd be with me. But now, I have to go on alone, and I don't know how long I'll make it. I wish I could bring you back somehow....  
  
"How's he doing?" Red asked Cid as he came back to the control room.  
  
Cid shrugged, "He's a little better. Still isn't talking much. Not like I blame him."  
  
"He'll never recover from this." Red stated.  
  
"Of course not. He loved Tifa. They've always been together, and now..."  
  
"He's never broken down like that before in front of anyone. His own darkness will consume him eventually if he doesn't stop blaming himself. I believe there was something between them that was far deeper than any of us understood." Red pointed out.  
  
Cid nodded, "Yeah. I swear they could talk without speaking. Like damn telepathy or something."  
  
"Exactly. It was far deeper than simple empathy. They had a bond between their very souls."  
  
"Damn, man." Cid muttered.  
  
They turned as quiet footsteps approached the bridge. Cloud walked in, his eyes holding a faraway look. He took his usual spot in front of the viewport and stared intently at the horizon.  
  
"We'll be in Corel in a few minutes." Cid called to him.  
  
Cloud nodded, but didn't turn around.  
  
As they landed in Corel, Shera came out with Marlene. Barret scooped Marlene up and put her on his shoulders, trying not to show his remorse. Marlene turned to look at the group, then her eyes went wide.  
  
"Daddy, where's Tifa?" she asked.  
  
Barret took her from his shoulder, and held her so he could look into her eyes, "Marle, Tifa's gone."  
  
"When will she come back?"  
  
"Sweetie..." Barret said, hating to break her young heart again.  
  
"Tifa's not coming back, Marlene. I'm sorry..." Cloud had come up beside them.  
  
Marlene squirmed out of Barret's arms and went to Cloud. He knelt in front of her. "Cloud...why are you crying? Did something happen to Tifa?" the girl asked, tenderly touching his cheek.  
  
Cloud looked at Barret, as if asking if he could tell her. Barret nodded slightly. Cloud stared straight into Marlene's innocent dark brown eyes, "Tifa's dead, Marlene."  
  
The girl's face twisted in sudden despair, and she buried her face in Cloud's neck, wailing. "I'm sorry..." He looked at Barret, a deep pain in his brilliant blue eyes, then he pried Marlene's arms from his neck and climbed to his feet. She pressed her face against her father's chest and sobbed. Cloud turned away, but not before the others saw a deep self-hatred begin to overtake him.  
  
"Cloud, man-" Barret started.  
  
Cloud ignored him and stalked off toward the mountains surrounding the small town.  
  
"Where you going!?"  
  
Marlene looked up, her lower lip trembling, "Where's Cloud going? Cloud! Don't leave!" she called.  
  
"Marle, Cloud needs time to himself. He'll come back soon." Barret soothed.  
  
Marlene hiccuped, "Promise, Daddy?"  
  
"Yeah. I promise."  
  
  
  
Cloud wandered aimlessly through the mountains, silently cursing himself and his weakness. Everyone's pain, his own unending loneliness, he'd caused it. Collapsing onto a large rock, he thought back to the few times he'd held her. Moments when all that mattered was her, and as long as he held her, she'd always be safe. He laughed bitterly at the sick irony, As long as I held her, she'd be safe...I was the one who killed her, the one she trusted, the one who was supposed to protect her, defend her from everything. All I ever wanted was too keep her from ever feeling pain again, be her shield against the evil, and I was the evil. It was hard to believe that only two days ago, she was by his side. It felt as if a black hole had formed in his soul, pulling all light into infinite darkness. After a long moment, he climbed to his feet and continued his aimless wanderings. Hours passed, his mind lost in memories of Tifa, memories from their childhood and the beginning of their journey. Finally coming out of his reverie, Cloud realized that night was beginning to fall. He reluctantly turned back to Corel, not looking forward to seeing the others. It was dark before he eventually made it back. As he walked in, Cid and Yuffie glanced up at him. Cid started to ask where Cloud had been, but saw the look on his face, and thought better of it. Cloud ignored them and headed upstairs to his room. Closing the door behind him, he let the darkness of the room envelop him. A faint beam of moonlight shone in, casting a soft light on the floor. Just like Tifa...my light in the darkness. Taking Ultima Weapon from his back, he propped it against the wall and stared at the crystalline sword in disgust. Breathing out a heavy sigh, he collapsed on his bed and lay staring at the ceiling. Before he was aware of it, sleep overtook him.  
  
Cloud walked slowly through Nibelhiem to where Tifa was buried. Coming to the small hill, he paused in confusion. The grave was gone. The small headstone that had stood to mark her resting place was nowhere to be seen. The ground looked as if it had never been disturbed. He turned to look around for her headstone, slowly walking around the hill. Suddenly he tripped, and fell to his knees. Glancing around, he saw a stone lying broken in two at his feet. Taking the pieces in his hands, he realized that it was Tifa's headstone. The night after they had buried her, he had come out and engraved his name and Tifa's near the base of the stone. The stone had broken right between their names, splitting them in two. As he sat staring at the shattered stone, a faint voice echoed on the breeze around him. A voice so faint, he couldn't make out the words, but the tone sounded familiar. Recognition hit him, and his body went rigid. It was Jenova's voice whispering to him, mocking his pain.  
  
Cloud jolted into consciousness, a nameless fear beginning to overtake him. He slowly shook his head, trying to make sense of his dream. Tifa's grave was gone, the headstone split in two, right between their names no less. He pushed the dream aside, accrediting it to his despair. Relaxing back onto his bed, he closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep. 


	3. Resurrection

Chapter 3  
  
Resurrection  
  
"So, according to the data, the best site for the Neo-Midgar project is here?" Rufus asked, indicating a small island to the south of Mideel on a map.  
  
"Yes, Mr. President. The Mako content of the land is very high, and there are already reactors there. Your father had them constructed, hoping to create another city similar to Midgar, put he never completed the project. The reactors are still operational. I know it's not the Promised Land, but-" a scientist replied.  
  
"The Promised Land doesn't exist. Not on this plane of existence anyway. It's nothing more than my father's insane dream. I'm dealing with reality." Rufus interrupted. "Thank you, that will be all."  
  
The group of scientists nodded and left the office.  
  
Rufus pressed a switch, "Reno?"  
  
"Yes, sir?" the voice came back.  
  
"Gather all the commanders and your group and report to my office."  
  
"At once."  
  
Minutes later, the Turks came in, followed by the group commanders.  
  
"You wanted to see us, sir?" Elena asked.  
  
Rufus nodded, "Yes. All of you come in."  
  
The small group obeyed.  
  
"We have found the location to start the Neo-Midgar project." He turned on a small projector; a map of the world appeared on the wall. "Here. This island. My father already had reactors constructed here, and they are operational. There are also various buildings, mostly military in nature, along with a few labs. This place was kept top secret until now. It is the base for the Neo-Midgar project. Despite the fact that our military is severely depleted, there are still enough soldiers and materials to lay any city to siege. Once the city is online, we will begin our operation to retake the planet. Any questions?"  
  
The group was quiet.  
  
"Good. Commanders, dismissed. Turks, you stay here."  
  
As the door slid shut behind the commanders, Rufus turned to his elite force. "Now, as for you. I want Avalanche. I don't care how you get them, but do it. But bring them back alive. I'll let our scientists handle them for a while. Don't screw up. Now get moving!" They nodded and left the office, leaving Rufus smiling to himself. "Soon now..."  
  
Sephiroth stood silently beside Tifa's grave, the moonlight casting soft shadows over the newly disturbed soil. There were a few flowers on the grave, and a solitary lavender bloom lying apart from the rest. Glancing at the headstone, he noticed something carved at the base. He knelt down to inspect the engraving. There under Tifa's name and the years of her life, were two names inscribed in small letters. "Cloud and Tifa." Sephiroth mused, reading the engraving.  
  
"He never ceases to surprise me." Jenova's voice came from the darkness, issuing from no apparent source. "He was in love with her. Humans are so strange. They fall in love, leaving themselves vulnerable." Her quiet laughing echoed in the night. "Love is useless. He'll learn that the hard way."  
  
Sephiroth stood up, staring into the distance, "Why are we here, Mother? It's only a grave, we are wasting our time."  
  
"Sephiroth, you presume too much. I had my reasons for making him kill her. It's all part of my revenge. I will resurrect her."  
  
"What end could that possibly achieve?"  
  
Jenova sighed, "Her soul will be mine. I will control her completely; she may struggle some, but it will not matter. She will do as I command, all the while tearing herself apart inside from the struggle with herself and my control." Jenova began to chant in some long forgotten language, and Sephiroth could feel a supernatural weight fill the air. He instinctively backed away from Tifa's grave just as a bright light issued from it. As it faded, he saw that the grave had completely disappeared, and a small form was kneeling on the ground.  
  
"Cloud..." she whimpered, her voice tiny. She climbed to her feet, stumbling for a moment, "Cloud, where are you?" She noticed Sephiroth and began to back away, "Where's Cloud!? What have you done to him!?"  
  
"Nothing, Tifa."  
  
"Cloud is not here." Jenova's voice whispered.  
  
"Jenova!" Tifa cried.  
  
"Very good, human. Now you will obey me, and complete my revenge."  
  
Tifa took another apprehensive step back, "Never! You tried to kill everyone, Cloud...you've hurt him so much..."  
  
Jenova laughed, "Cloud once denied he'd serve me; you see where that got him. He killed you anyway, despite his pathetic love for you."  
  
"You can't control me, I don't have your cells." Tifa retorted defiantly.  
  
"That is true, but I don't need those to control you. I own your soul, Tifa Lockheart. I brought you back, and I've imprisoned your soul. You will do as I tell you." Jenova suddenly focused her will on Tifa's mind, laughing as Tifa fell to the ground writhing in pain.  
  
Sephiroth stood at a distance, watching Tifa suffer.  
  
"Cloud...help me..." he heard her plead desperately.  
  
As suddenly as it started, Tifa stopped moving. After a long moment, she stood up, looking slightly disoriented. Then her eyes met Sephiroth's. He immediately noticed the difference; only moments before, her eyes had been full of life and innocence, now they were only cold and calculating.  
  
"Good. I see you have accepted my will. Now, Tifa, you are to go to Corel and find Cloud."  
  
"Cloud?" she asked, her voice cold.  
  
"Yes. You aren't to kill him yet, only wound him. I want him to lie in his misery for as long as possible."  
  
An evil smile crossed Tifa's lips, "Sounds easy enough." Deep in her mind a voice suddenly cried out against the wrongness of what she had just said, but it soon passed.  
  
"Good. Now go." Jenova commanded.  
  
Cloud woke up early; as he stared out at the early morning, he decided to go walking through the mountains. Walking out the door, he left his sword and materia, knowing that he wouldn't need them. His dream still lurked at the corner of his mind; he wasn't sure what it had meant, if anything. Shaking his head, he trudged up the mountain. He wanted to be far away from everyone, to just think without seeing their pity and sorrow for him. He didn't need their empty condolences. Nothing would ever bring Tifa back, nothing would ever ease his pain. Stopping near an outcropping, he stared off at the sun as it slowly rose into the sky, his brilliant eyes narrowed against the bright light. "What now...?" he mused aloud. He looked down at the crystal, "I'll get him, Tif. I promise." He looked back off to the horizon, oblivious to the small form approaching him from behind.  
  
Tifa quietly came up behind Cloud, watching him as he stared at the rising sun. His shoulders were hunched as if he alone carried the weight of the world on them. A deep pain haunted his sapphire eyes, a pain she sensed all too clearly. I...can't hurt him...  
  
Why not? Jenova demanded.  
  
I...I...I love him. Cloud...he's hurting...  
  
A horrible pain spread through Tifa's mind as Jenova reinforced her control. You will obey, human. Stop wallowing in your emotions, they are useless and will only make you weak. Remember, don't kill him...yet.  
  
"As you wish." Tifa said, bowing her head slightly. She walked up behind Cloud. His highly tuned hearing alerted him to her approach, and he turned suddenly. His eyes went wide in complete shock.  
  
"Ti-Tifa...?" He took a step toward her, holding out a hand to touch her arm, "Tif...how?"  
  
Tifa stepped back out of his reach, "Cloud."  
  
He blinked, surprised by the icy tone in her voice, "Is something wrong, Tif?"  
  
"Don't call me that!"  
  
"But I've always-"  
  
"Not anymore."  
  
Cloud shook his head in confusion, "Tifa, I'm sorry. I-I know I failed you...I'm sorry. It's all my fault, I..."  
  
Tifa reached down and pulled a knife from her boot. The early morning sunlight glinted off the blade.  
  
"Tifa what are you doing!?"  
  
A cold smiled formed on her lips, and she lunged at him, driving the blade into his ribs. Cloud staggered back, clutching his side. Tifa kicked him in the chest, knocking him to the ground. "Aren't you going to fight back, Cloud?"  
  
He struggled to his feet, fighting for his breath, "No. I won't fight you, Tifa."  
  
"Fine." She lunged at him again, pushing the knife into his shoulder. His blood was now staining her hands a deep red.  
  
He stared into her eyes, "Tifa, stop. I love you...why are you doing this?"  
  
"I don't care if you love me!" she screamed.  
  
"What?"  
  
Her eyes were full of a deadly rage, "I don't need your love, and I don't love you!"  
  
Cloud felt her words slam into him like a deadly wave, crushing his soul, "Tifa..."  
  
"I will kill you." she whispered, her voice now calm.  
  
"Tif, I don't understand...Why?" Her eyes are so cold...What's happened to you, Tif?  
  
"Because Jenova wants you dead."  
  
The dream suddenly became clear, "Jenova? Is she controlling you?"  
  
Tifa laughed, "No one is controlling me."  
  
Cloud's eyes narrowed, "You're not the Tifa I knew. What has Jenova done to you?"  
  
"You always had a problem accepting the truth."  
  
"Truth!? Jenova, I know you're here! Let her go, dammit! Keep her out of this!" he cried.  
  
"Pathetic child." Jenova's voice suddenly broke in.  
  
"What have you done!?" Cloud demanded.  
  
Jenova chuckled, "I own her soul."  
  
"You'll die for this." Cloud's voice had turned ice cold.  
  
"I don't think so. Just give it up, Cloud. I don't love you." Tifa said, her voice colder than Cloud's. She kneed him in the stomach, putting all of her strength into the blow.  
  
He collapsed instantly as the breath left his body. Pain coursed through him, making it impossible to move.  
  
Tifa knelt beside him and leaned over, "You're the one who's going to die."  
  
"No..." he croaked.  
  
She tenderly brushed back his hair, then drove the knife deep into his stomach. His cry of pain only evoked a smile from her. "Goodbye, sweetheart." she whispered, roughly pulling the blade from his body. She stood and walked away, her mocking laughter echoing in his ears.  
  
Cloud lay in a crumpled heap, blood oozing from his wounds. He pressed his hand over his stomach and struggled to his feet, gasping for air. He closed his eyes, trying to fight the images of Tifa's cold eyes. Despair swept through him, "Tif...no..." he whispered. A mist passed over his vision, and his knees began to give out. Clenching his jaw, he forced himself to stay on his feet. I can't let Jenova win. I have to find a way to get Tifa back. He began to stumble back the way he came, making his way back to Corel. Two hours passed, with each minute seeming like an eternity. His blood was seeping through his fingers, his strength flowing away with it. As he entered the house, his strength left him. He collapsed at the door, darkness swirling in his vision.  
  
"Cloud!" Yuffie cried.  
  
"What the hell happened!?" Cid yelled. "Shera! Find a Restore Materia!" He knelt beside Cloud. "Kid, what happened?"  
  
Shera ran to find the materia.  
  
Yuffie knelt next to Cid, "Hey, Spike, are you okay?"  
  
"Tifa..." he whispered.  
  
"Tifa?" Yuffie asked.  
  
"Tifa...Jenova..."  
  
Cid shook his head, "It's no good. He's completely out of it. Shera!"  
  
She came running with the materia, "Here, Cid."  
  
He quickly cast Cure 3 on Cloud, "Hey, kid, wake up. Tell us what happened."  
  
Cloud's vision began to clear and he slowly sat up, "Tifa, she's alive- "  
  
"What?" Shera asked incredulously.  
  
"Jenova resurrected her. She's controlling Tifa. Tifa did this." Cloud said, climbing to his feet.  
  
"Damn..." Cid muttered, "What the hell are we supposed to do? We can't just leave Tifa like that. We have to help her."  
  
"Hold on. I'll go get everyone! We'll find out what to do!" Yuffie turned and ran off. Cloud walked over to the dining table and sat down. Shera and Cid joined him, sitting silently. Minutes passed before Yuffie came back with the rest of the group.  
  
"What's all this about Tifa and Jenova?" Barret demanded.  
  
"She resurrected her, and now Tifa's in her power. She attacked me on the mountains." Cloud answered.  
  
"Then we have to save her, simple as that." Reeve added.  
  
Cloud slowly shook his head, "It's not that simple. Jenova has her soul; I'm not sure we can save her."  
  
"Are you just gonna leave her!?" Cid yelled.  
  
"No! But, I don't want the rest of you to get involved. This is all my fault, and I have to deal with it."  
  
"No way, kid. You're not facing Sephiroth and Jenova alone. And we all want to help Tifa." Cid broke in.  
  
"Cid, I know, but-"  
  
"You're not leaving us! We're gonna help!" Yuffie cried, "I'm gonna knock Jenova's block off!"  
  
Cloud sighed, "Okay. But only if you're sure. It's not gonna be easy, and we may have to fight...Tifa."  
  
"Pray that we don't." Red spoke quietly.  
  
A sudden eruption of screams broke from outside. The group quickly ran out the door, grabbing their weapons. Cloud raced upstairs to get Ultima Weapon. Joining the others, he saw a large group of Soldiers gathered near the gates of the town.  
  
"Greetings, Avalanche." Reno stepped out of the group, followed by Elena and Rude.  
  
"It's the Turks!" Yuffie cried in shock.  
  
"What do you want!?" Barret demanded.  
  
"You to come with us." Reno answered.  
  
Cid swung the Venus Gospel threateningly, "Like hell we will! Not without a fight!"  
  
Reno smiled, "As you wish." He nodded to the group of Soldiers. With a cry, they rushed at the small group.  
  
The Turks stood back, watching the Soldiers battle Avalanche. After a large number were defeated, Reno called for the backup group. "Fall back!" he commanded the group. "I suggest you all surrender."  
  
"Never." Cloud said defiantly.  
  
Reno motioned to the group standing behind him, "Surrender, or this place gets burned to the ground and we execute everyone here."  
  
The group all turned to Barret. He stood silently, struggling with himself before nodding, "Fine. We'll surrender."  
  
"Excellent."  
  
A group of elite Soldiers approached, taking their weapons and materia before binding them. Surrounding the group, they marched them to the transport.  
  
"Just one thing." Reeve spoke as they were put into the transport.  
  
"Yes?" Reno asked.  
  
"Why do you want us?"  
  
"The President ordered us to find you." Reno replied as the door was bolted shut. 


	4. Scars of the Heart

Chapter 4  
  
Scars of the Heart  
  
The group was herded into Rufus's office by a large well-armed guard squadron. Once inside, two guards remained with the group, the others stood outside the door.  
  
"We meet again." Rufus said.  
  
They glared silently at him.  
  
Rufus studied the group for a moment, then his eyes narrowed, "One of you is missing. Where are they?"  
  
"Tifa is...dead." Cloud answered.  
  
"How unfortunate."  
  
"Okay, enough of your crap. Why the hell are we here?" Cid growled.  
  
"Ah. Cid Highwind. You left us after we refused to launch the Shinra 26. You joined the wrong side...In answer to your question, I brought you here to kill you. It won't be a quick death, I assure you."  
  
"You ain't killin' nobody!" Barret yelled.  
  
Rufus laughed, "There seems precious little you can do about it. You'll be tortured, and will be begging for your deaths before the end."  
  
"You're sick!" Yuffie cried in shock.  
  
"Everyone in Shinra is that way. Obsessed with other's pain." Cloud replied quietly.  
  
Rufus motioned to the guards, "As much as I would love to sit and discuss morality with you, I'm very busy constructing Neo-Midgar. Take them to their cells."  
  
Days later, Cloud sat in the near darkness of his cell, desperately trying to think of a way to escape. He didn't have any time to waste; Tifa was still in Jenova's control, and he needed to save her. The walls were solid metal, the only exit was the door to the cell itself. He had unwittingly started pacing restlessly. Stopping for a moment, he kicked the wall in frustration, "Dammit! How am I supposed to get out of here? Tif...she needs me..." He turned as the door slid open. A guard walked in, cuffing his hands. As he was pushed out into the hall, four armed soldiers surrounded him, forcing him to walk. He was led to the labs, then turned over to the scientists.  
  
"So, you're the first. President Shinra told us you would be arriving." one of the scientists spoke.  
  
Glancing around the room, Cloud's eyes fell on a tank. His entire body went rigid as recognition hit him; it was a Mako tank.  
  
"Ah. So you do remember. The President was hoping as much." the lead scientist spoke.  
  
Cloud felt a deep fear begin to overtake his body. A sharp sting in his neck brought him back to reality. One of the scientists had injected a tranquilizer into his neck. Immediately his vision began to fog, and his legs refused to support his weight. As he stumbled, the guards carried him over to an examination table. Memories long suppressed rose to the surface, memories of Hojo's experiment, the long years in the Mako tank. They had removed his shirt and were attaching electrodes to his chest. He struggled weakly, a vain attempt to get free. After a long moment of monitoring his heart rate, they attached a mask to his face, covering his mouth and nose, then carried him over to the tank and sealed him inside. He floated slightly in the deep green liquid, senses beginning to recover from the tranquilizer. Standing outside the tank, observing him with intense interest, were the Shinra scientists. In a flash of anger, Cloud slammed his fist into the thick glass.  
  
"Consider yourself lucky. The deaths of your friends will be far less pleasant. You will be fine...until your body begins to mutate. But that will be quite a while. And from what I read of Professor Hojo's reports, your body is very weak against Mako. So you may not even be coherent long enough to care."  
  
Cloud pounded on the glass again in a fury. "Dammit, let me out of here!"  
  
The scientists only laughed, then turned to leave the lab. "Well, it's late. Enjoy yourself." The group left, switching off the lights as they left, leaving him completely alone in the darkness. The only light came from the faint glowing of the computer terminals and the Mako he was suspended in. The air that was coming through his mask had a recycled, metallic smell, one that was all too familiar. Finally letting his muscles fall limp, he slipped into deep thought. How much longer will it be before it starts affecting me? He looked down, relieved to see that they hadn't taken Tifa's crystal from his neck. Tif...I have to get out of here. I can't leave her with Jenova. If I can't...she...she'll end up like Sephiroth, trapped forever. I know she's still in there somewhere. I sensed her, she was struggling against Jenova, but she was losing. Tifa will die if I can't get to her. He squeezed his eyes shut, blocking out his last thought. She may die anyway. I...What if I have to kill her to free her? I can't do it...I couldn't hurt her. There has to be a way out. He slowly fell into deep sleep, still struggling to think of a way to escape.  
  
Yuffie was sitting in her cell when two guards came in, bringing her food.  
  
"It's already started." one of them said to the other.  
  
"Yeah. They said he used to work for Shinra years ago. Part of Hojo's Jenova Project or something."  
  
Yuffie stared at them, "You mean Cloud? What have they done to him?"  
  
The guards laughed, "They've given him to the scientists. Put him in a Mako tank. I think they're gonna turn him into some kind of super-beast."  
  
"What!?" Yuffie cried.  
  
"Be glad it isn't you. Painful death is nothing compared to losing your sanity." With that, they left, leaving Yuffie alone in her thoughts.  
  
"Cloud...the Mako will kill him. He can't take it. Not many can...And he has to go save Tifa. If any of us can bring her back, it's him." she paused as an idea occurred to her, "I have to break him out somehow. But...the question is...how do I get past all this security? Another chapter in Materia Hunter Forever!"  
  
Five days had passed, and Cloud had realized that there was no way to escape. They drugged him before letting him out to eat, to the point that he could barely think or move, so that was out of the question. And now, the Mako was beginning to take it's affect. The nausea was beginning to set in, and the moments of total incoherence, when he'd black out, only to come to moments later. Memories floated in his vision like reality; the day he'd killed Tifa replayed over and over. Her strained voice, eyes full of pain. Her life's blood flowing past his fingers as he tried desperately to keep her with him. He'd come back to reality trembling in fear and anguish, only to see the people on the other side laughing at the nightmares and demons that tore at him. His entire body had weakened; he could barely move, and had long since given up pounding on the glass. He wouldn't last much longer. A sudden burst of pain shot through his body, jolting him into full consciousness. The electric shock came again, sending waves of pain through his body.  
  
"Subject still responds to pain stimuli." one scientist reported.  
  
Tifa sat staring at the horizon, locked in a deep reverie. Somehow, Jenova's power had momentarily weakened, leaving her with her own thoughts, for the moment. Sephiroth stood quietly nearby, also temporarily free.  
  
"We should try to escape. Get as far away as we can." Tifa said suddenly.  
  
Sephiroth shifted his weight, "It's no use. We can't escape her; she'd always find us. If you were to return to Cloud, she'd still make you kill him. It would be far too dangerous for us to go near any form of civilization to escape. She'd force us to kill them, only to torture our souls and show us her power."  
  
"I wonder if he's okay? I-I can't believe what I did..." she said quietly.  
  
Sephiroth sat down beside her, "If it is any solace to you, you did nothing to Cloud."  
  
Tifa turned toward him, "Yeah..." She stared at his face as he looked off into the distance. Through these brief lapses in Jenova's control, she'd met the true Sephiroth. He was a man deeply tortured, haunted by his past and his deeds. He reminded her of Vincent. What had caught her most off guard was his deep sense of honor, and even to a certain extent, compassion. He was nothing like the puppet of himself Jenova had made him, just as she was nothing like what Jenova had tried to make her into. The things she had said to Cloud, the feeling of his warm blood running down her fingers...it made her sick every time she thought about it. The worst part was that in her possession, she had enjoyed his pain, his blood. She cried out as a wave of pain coursed through her. Another wave hit her, feeling like an electric shock. "What...what's going on?" she gasped out.  
  
"Tifa?" Sephiroth asked.  
  
"I...I can feel electric shocks, but it's not my pain. I-I think it's Cloud's."  
  
"Yes, child. It is Cloud's pain." Jenova's voice cut in.  
  
"What's happening to him?"  
  
"Shinra has taken them all prisoner. They put him in a Mako tank. The pain is all part of the experiment." Jenova answered.  
  
The intense pain faded away, leaving only an echo in Tifa's mind, "Experiment? Cloud...I...have to help him."  
  
Jenova's control suddenly returned in full force, knocking Tifa to her knees clutching her head. "You have no reason to help him, child."  
  
"No! Leave me alone! I won't let you control me anymore! I'm not hurting Cloud again...never again." she cried, squeezing her eyes shut against the pain.  
  
"Don't struggle, Tifa. It is less painful that way." Sephiroth said quietly.  
  
She looked up at him, noticing the look in his eyes. He had long ago given up the struggle for his soul. "But-" Another blinding wave of pain buffeted her body and mind.  
  
"It is pointless to harm yourself. You can't escape my power; you fight needlessly." Jenova taunted.  
  
"Needless!?" Tifa cried through clenched teeth, "You're trying to make me kill Cloud, and he's all I have left!"  
  
"What is it with you humans?" Jenova asked as Tifa vied for control, tears of extreme suffering managing to squeeze past her eyelids, "You're always acting as though you need each other. Love is a weakness, child. If you didn't love Cloud, you wouldn't be so easily swayed. You'd give your life for his, would you not?"  
  
"Of course." Tifa answered.  
  
Jenova laughed, "Foolishness!"  
  
Tifa managed to climb to her feet, glaring into the air from which Jenova's voice echoed. "You don't know what it is to love."  
  
"Nor do I need to." Jenova replied, focusing her will on Tifa. "You will do what I command. And perhaps you will realized the stupidity of 'love'."  
  
Overwhelmed by the assault on her mind, Tifa collapsed to the ground in a daze, then slowly slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
Sephiroth stared at Tifa's still form for a moment, feeling a slight worry touch him. "You were too harsh with her."  
  
"Stop worrying. She shouldn't have resisted; she brought the pain on herself. Don't tell me this human's babble about love has touched you." Jenova snarled.  
  
"Of course not. I have no use for love." 


	5. Searching for the Light

Chapter 5  
  
Searching for the Light  
  
Cloud slowly opened his brilliant sapphire eyes, staring dully through the Mako at the people in the room. Much of his will had faded away, but not the nightmares. Only one thought dominated his mind. Tifa. Her crystal rested gently against his chest, its weight a constant reminder of her and of her peril. There was no way to escape, that had become painfully obvious. His mind filled with images of her, her once innocent eyes tortured.  
  
"Cloud...please...help me..." he'd heard her pleading in his dreams. She'd reach out toward him, a tear slipping down her face, and he'd reach out to take her hand, to pull her to him. But some intangible force was always holding him back. These dreams had gone on for days, slowly torturing him.  
  
"Cloud, can you hear me?" a voice asked, pulling him from his dark thoughts.  
  
Cloud looked up, staring through the green liquid at the lab. Rufus was standing near the tank with the scientists, smiling.  
  
"Good. You're not completely gone yet. I'm sure it won't be much longer. You'll be one of our best creations."  
  
Cloud gave him a poisonous glare.  
  
Rufus turned to the head scientist, "Report on his condition."  
  
"Well, sir, he's become very calm. He usually just stares at nothing. And he has frequent nightmares in which he keeps repeating a single name."  
  
Rufus raised his eyebrows, "And that name would be...?"  
  
"Tifa, sir."  
  
Rufus turned back to the tank, "So...you dream about her. How touching."  
  
"Go to hell." Cloud's voice came muffled through the communication system.  
  
"Surprising. You can still speak. Call me if there is any change." Rufus turned and left the lab.  
  
Late that night, Yuffie paced restlessly in her cell. An urgency had been slowly gnawing at her mind, constantly telling her that she was running out of time. Just then, she heard the sound she had been waiting for. The guards were making their rounds and checking every cell. Readying herself to attack, Yuffie waited. As soon as the door to her cell opened, she bolted forward, delivering a quick jab to the guard's throat. He went down without a sound. Quickly dragging him into her cell, she crept out of the detention area and the small storage room where she knew the group's weapons were being kept. She grabbed her Conformer and Tetra Armlet, then turned to search for Cloud's weapons. Ultima Weapon wasn't hard to spot. The crystalline sword emitted it's own faint light. Picking up the sword and strapping it to her back, she found that it was heavy, too heavy for her tastes, but not near as heavy as she thought it would be. She quickly retrieved Cloud's Escort Guard, then stalked out of the storage room. Finding a computer terminal, she pulled up a map and located the lab. Glancing around to make sure no one had found her, she bolted off toward the lab. Because of the late hour and Shinra's complacency, there weren't many guards to get through. In only twenty minutes she had made it across the base to the labs. The lights were off, the scientists gone, leaving no guard. There was no reason to. A Mako poisoned man couldn't pose much of a threat, and that was only if he could manage to get out of the tank itself. The faint glow of the Mako tank drew her attention, and Yuffie ran over to it. Fear rushed over her as she saw Cloud floating, seemingly lifeless. "Cloud!" she called quietly, pounding lightly on the glass.  
  
He stirred and slowly opened his eyes, "...Yuffie?"  
  
"Cloud, hang on. I'm gonna get you out. Do you know where the release switch is?"  
  
"Yeah...it's...on that panel...to your right."  
  
Yuffie sprinted over to the panel and hit the switch to deactivate the tank. A quiet swooshing sound filled the lab as the Mako drained from the tank. When the tank was empty, the door opened, and Cloud fell out, landing hard on the metal floor.  
  
"Cloud!" Yuffie ran to his side and knelt down, gently turning him onto his back and pulling the breathing mask from his face. "C'mon, wake up! You have to get out of here and save Tifa!"  
  
Cloud forced his eyes open and struggled slowly to his feet. An intense wave of nausea swept over him, and his head was pounding furiously. Yuffie spotted his shirt lying on a table nearby and handed it to him.  
  
"Hey, nice muscles." she commented, trying to lighten the dark situation.  
  
He only glanced at her as he pulled on his shirt, "Where's everyone else?"  
  
"I couldn't risk springing them all. Not until you're out, at least." She unstrapped Ultima Weapon and handed it to him, then gave him his Escort Guard as he secured the sword on his back.  
  
"What's up with that crystal? I never noticed it before."  
  
"It's Tifa's." he replied, glancing around the lab.  
  
"Oh. Well, let's go! We have to get you out." she studied his face for a moment, "You sure you can make it?"  
  
"Yes." Cloud ran to the door, Yuffie following close behind him. The two crept cautiously through the halls, quietly making their way to the entrance. As they left the base, they clung to the shadows, heading toward the small harbor. Not a sound was heard from the base. Cloud jumped into a small boat, then turned to Yuffie, "Aren't you coming?"  
  
"Nope! Gotta go get the others. I'll see you soon, Cloud, hopefully with Tifa. Be careful."  
  
"You too."  
  
Yuffie turned back to the base.  
  
"Yuffie!" Cloud called.  
  
She looked back at him, "Yep?"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
She smiled, "No problem. Go get Tifa back, and make sure you smack Jenova one for me!" "I will." Cloud fired the engine and started the long trip back to the mainland. As the boat sped through the water, he sprawled on the floor, finally allowing the effects of the Mako to grip him. He'd fought them all through the base, knowing that his escape and Tifa's life depended on it. As he stared up at the stars, exhaustion began to overtake him. Without even realizing it, he drifted off into a deep sleep.  
  
It was near dawn when Cloud came to again. His headache had eased slightly, making consciousness bearable. Raising himself on his elbows, he saw the shoreline glimmering in the young morning light less than half an hour away. When he arrived, the final act in this horror story would begin. He had no clue where to even begin looking for Jenova and Tifa, and even less of an idea of how to defeat Jenova single-handed. Then there was the problem he wasn't willing to face: what to do if defeating Jenova didn't free Tifa. He couldn't leave her trapped like that forever, but he couldn't bear to think of hurting her again. Reaching out across their bond, he tried to touch her presence. He let his eyes fall closed as he concentrated on finding her. Ever since her resurrection, the feeling of her presence had returned, but it was quieter somehow, distant. After a long moment, he heaved a defeated sigh and gave up. The long minutes passed with the only sound being the lapping of the waves against the metallic hull of the boat and the quiet rumble of the engine. His thoughts wandered back to Yuffie and the friends he'd left behind. He had left, trusting Yuffie to free them. Knowing the young materia thief, the escape wasn't a huge task. The problem would be keeping Barret and Cid quiet long enough to stealthily escape. Returning his attention to the present, he saw that he was coming up on the shore. He killed the engine as the boat made landfall and jumped out, double-checking his equipment. Now what? How am I supposed to find her? Glancing around, he noticed that he had come ashore near Junon. Turning toward the town, he walked slowly, staring at the horizon. After trudging for an hour, he stopped, sprawling on the tall grass. "Tifa...where are you?"  
  
"Hey, Cloud!" a young girl's voice suddenly called.  
  
Propping himself up on his elbows, Cloud turned toward the voice. Priscilla, the girl he'd saved from drowning long ago, was running over to him.  
  
"Cloud, what are you doing here?" She studied his face for a moment, then frowned in concern, "Are you okay?"  
  
He climbed to his feet, "Yeah, I'll be alright."  
  
"You look tired. You should come stay with me and Grandpa tonight and rest."  
  
"Okay." Cloud agreed.  
  
Priscilla smiled, then turned back to town leading the way. It was nearing sunset when they reached the lower area of Junon.  
  
"Grandpa!" the girl yelled, running down the dusty road.  
  
"Slow down, Priscilla. What's wrong?" her grandfather asked.  
  
"It's Cloud. He's gonna stay with us tonight."  
  
Cloud slowly came up behind Priscilla, "If it's okay with you."  
  
"Yes. I don't mind. Make yourself at home." The older man led the way into the house. "There's a spare bedroom upstairs; you can use it. It's almost dinnertime; do you want something to eat?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks." Cloud replied, heading up the stairs to his room. He took a moment to place Ultima Weapon on the bed, then went back downstairs and sank into a chair. His headache was returning, making him wince at every loud noise. Priscilla brought him a plate of food, which he accepted gratefully. After the heavily processed food of the Shinra compound, he welcomed real food. As she finished eating, Priscilla sat at his feet, looking up at him expectantly. He stood up to put away his plate, but Priscilla took it and ran to the kitchen. She returned moments later, giving him a smile.  
  
"Now, you can tell me about your journey." she said.  
  
"Priscilla, it's your bed time, and Cloud must be tired too." her grandfather interjected.  
  
"But-!" she started to protest.  
  
"Go to bed."  
  
Heaving an exasperated sigh, she went to her room. Her grandfather turned to Cloud, "Sorry about that. She's very fond of you."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What brings you back to Junon? I have a sense that it's not just a visit. You have a dark shadow lying over you."  
  
"It's a long story. But...I have to find Tifa."  
  
The old man started, "Tifa...? You mean that innocent looking young lady with the long hair and brown eyes? She traveled with you." he chuckled, "She seemed very close to you."  
  
"She is close to me. I-" Cloud stopped himself.  
  
Priscilla's grandfather nodded, "If you need to go think, you should take a walk through the grasslands. I did that often when I was young. Especially at night. It helped put things in perspective. I'll leave the door unlocked for you."  
  
Nodding his thanks, Cloud slipped quietly out the door and headed back into the grasslands. After putting the town far behind him, he sat down, staring at the star-studded heavens. The grass rustled quietly as the wind brushed through it. Heaving a sigh, he collapsed into the grass, letting his brilliant sapphire eyes fall closed.  
  
"Tifa....where are you?"  
  
He bolted upright as a voice came floating over to him on the wind, filling the air with it's sad and lonely song. Focusing his hearing, he could just make out the words:  
  
Namida ga ato kara afuredashite  
  
Saigo no eago ga nijinde mei nai no  
  
Ikanaide, ikanaide, koko ni ite  
  
Sora he hikari kakenukete yuku  
  
The familiar words brought on a rush of memories. Nine years ago, a young Cloud Strife was walking home under the deep shadows of night. Nearing his home, a young voice could be heard singing quietly. Following the sound, Cloud came upon Tifa, who was sitting on the well, singing to herself. He climbed up beside her, startling her.  
  
"Oh, Cloud....you scared me." she hung her head, embarrassed that he had heard her singing.  
  
"That sounded really good. What is it?" he asked.  
  
"A song my mom taught me. It's in that language they used to speak in Wutai, she said. She said it means 'The tears spill out one after another. Your last smile is blurred, I can't see it. Don't go, don't go, stay here. Towards the sky, a light shoots out.' The rest of the song is really sad too....I like it."  
  
Coming back to the present, Cloud jumped to his feet. That was Tifa singing. He ran, following the sound of her sad song, hoping to find her, not caring for a moment that she might hurt him. Reaching the foot of a small hill, he saw her small form standing at the top, staring longingly into the distance. The pale light of the moon bathed her in silver hues.  
  
"Tifa!" he called to her, running up the hill.  
  
She turned to face him, her eyes going wide in shock. Suddenly she turned and ran down the other side out of sight. Cloud doubled his speed, hoping to catch up to her. "Tifa, wait!" he cried as he reached the top. She turned, and hesitantly started up the hill to where he stood. As she came up in front of him, she stared down at her feet.  
  
Cloud reached out, gently laying his hand on her arm, "Tif. A-are you- ?"  
  
"No. Jenova's power is still weak. Her control fades off sometimes; it's only temporary."  
  
Cloud felt the pain in his heart lessening at the sound of her voice, the aching loneliness and self-reproach beginning to fade away. Tifa took his hand in hers and held it tightly, "Cloud, I-I'm sorry...for hurting you. I tried to fight her, but..."  
  
"Tif, no. It's okay, I know. It wasn't you." he soothed.  
  
She looked up at him suddenly, her eyes haunted with pain and sorrow, "No. It's not okay, Cloud. I....I...somehow I liked it. I liked your pain, the feeling of your blood on my hands, the betrayal that I saw in your eyes. It made me sick, and at the same time I enjoyed it."  
  
"Tifa, that was Jenova, not you. It may not have felt that way, but it wasn't you." he said quietly.  
  
She stared warily into his eyes, "I'm scared of myself...of what I might do."  
  
"Tif..." he pulled her into his arms and stared down at her, "I'm going to free you, I promise. No matter how long it takes, or what happens to me, I will free you."  
  
"Cloud..." she whispered, tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
He leaned forward, tenderly kissing her. She immediately pulled away, fear apparent on her face.  
  
"Cloud, no. She...her power might come back."  
  
"Tifa, it'll be okay." he gently kissed her again, this time feeling her respond to the kiss. She leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Being this close to him again made all the suffering seem more bearable. Countless nights since Jenova had brought her back she had lay awake, longing to just see his face again, to collapse into his arms and feel safe. After a long moment, her rapid thoughts ceased, and she fell deeper into the kiss, letting Cloud's love surround her. When they at last separated, tears were slipping down her face. She knew she had to leave him, but couldn't bear the thought of it.  
  
"Cloud, I have to go." she whispered. She met his eyes, and unable to bear the pain she saw there, lowered her eyes.  
  
"Tif, no. Please, don't..."  
  
"I have to. You'll see me again soon, I promise."  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"In the mountains near here. There's a cave." she replied, forcing herself to meet his eyes again. The sapphire orbs searched her face intently before resting their gaze on her eyes and seeming to stare into her soul.  
  
Cloud gently stroked her cheek, "I will find you."  
  
Tifa pulled from his embrace, "I trust you, Cloud." With that, she turned and ran back down the hill.  
  
"Tifa!" he called to her.  
  
She paused, glancing back at him, "Yeah?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
She smiled sadly, "I love you, too."  
  
Cloud watched her until she had disappeared into the deep shadows before he turned back to Junon. He walked back slowly, thinking over what she had said. Jenova was nearby. There was no question in his mind; he had to free Tifa, and to do that, he had to defeat Jenova. If the others didn't show up soon, he would have to do it alone, no matter what happened. Lost in his plans, he didn't notice that he was right outside of Junon. His mind made up, he went into the town and to Priscilla's house. He slipped in quietly and headed to his room, collapsing on his bed. Somehow he knew there was no time left; he couldn't wait for the others. He was going to face Jenova alone.  
  
Yuffie creeped back toward the dark form of the Shinra base, hoping to spring the rest of her friends without much trouble. She knew that Cloud wouldn't wait for them long, but he couldn't face Jenova and Sephiroth alone. There were no guards around the compound; the base was supposed to have been top secret, and no one expected any of the Avalanche members to escape. Slipping through the shadows like any well trained ninja, Yuffie made her way back to the detention area to free the others. Coming to the first cell, she keyed in the open sequence, startling a half sleeping Cid Highwind.  
  
"Dammit! What the hell!? Yuffie, how'd-!?" he cried.  
  
"Shut up!" Yuffie hissed, "They'll hear us. Now come on. We're busting out of here; I already got Cloud out, and he's gone back to the mainland."  
  
"Damn, girl. Alright, let's get outta here!"  
  
Yuffie and Cid quickly opened the other cells, releasing the others. Leading them back to the storage room, they gathered their weapons and headed for the docks. Just as they made it there, an alarm went up from the base. Soldiers began running from the barracks, quickly converging on the group. Reacting with lightning speed, Vincent fired off two shots, taking out two of the closest soldiers. Barret started shooting like a madman, knocking back masses of the attackers. The soldiers paused for a moment, and a threatening silence stole over the two groups. A soldier fired the first shot, catching Reeve in the arm. Total chaos broke loose, the six members of Avalache struggling for their lives against the impossible odds. Vincent managed to get to a boat, and while picking off soldiers, managed to get the engine started. Hearing the engine start up, the group broke into a run for the only chance of survival that they saw. Glancing up at the others with his cold red eyes, Vincent saw a soldier coming up behind Yuffie unnoticed. He raised his gun to fire a shot at her head.  
  
"Yuffie!" Vincent called, at the same time firing at the soldier. He went down before he could get off a shot, sparing Yuffie's life.  
  
She jumped into the ship, visibly shaken by what had happened. "Vincey...thanks." Turning back to the battle she called out to the others, "Guys, hurry up!"  
  
They struggled and slowly made their way to the boat. As soon as they jumped in, Vincent turned the boat toward the mainland and gunned the engine at full speed. The soldiers that were left on the island tried to fire at them, but the shots went wide. In only minutes, they were far from the compound.  
  
"That was too damn close." Cid muttered.  
  
Red nodded, "Yes, it was. We escaped thanks to Vincent."  
  
"Guys, we have to hurry. I sent Cloud before us, he should've gotten there by now. We have to find him, he was going after Jenova alone." Yuffie cut in.  
  
"Is he crazy!?" Reeve cried.  
  
"No. Cloud's right, we have to get Tifa out as soon as we can. And if that means facing Jenova alone, he's not gonna hesitate to do it, you know him." she replied.  
  
"Yeah. So, we hurry, and hope we catch him before he gets his spikey haired ass killed." Barret commented.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Hey, this is my first note. Okay...first, I'd like to thank all my friends who pushed me to finish this fic and The Bond of Friendship. It's finally a chapter from being done! I'd also like to thank GarlandIX and enigma23ss from Playonline.com for all their encouragement too. They're part of the reason I decided to let this fic be seen by someone other than my friends, and thankfully, all you reviewers so far have liked this fic. It was my first fic, but not the first finished. And, of course, thanks to my reviewers who haven't flamed me for the scenes in Chapter Two when Cloud killed Tifa, and in Chapter Four when she stabbed him. My friends swore that part was the most twisted thing they'd ever read. The song Tifa was singing is Yubiwa from the Japanese version of the Escaflowne movie, which should be out in America soon. Anyway, to wrap this up, may the Aeons ever guard your path. 


	6. Sacrifice

Chapter 6  
  
Sacrifice  
  
Cloud woke up early the next morning, anticipating the battle ahead. He knew that it was likely he wouldn't walk away from this one, but he vowed to take Jenova with him. Tifa was worth his life; he'd always believed that. He got up and quickly got ready. Strapping his sword onto his back, he went downstairs, only to be greeted by Priscilla.  
  
"Cloud, where're you going?"  
  
"I have to go now. Tell your grandfather I said thanks."  
  
Priscilla nodded, "Okay, Cloud. I'm glad I got to see you again."  
  
Cloud slipped out quietly, leaving the village and turning toward the mountains in the north. The events of the night before played over and over in his mind. Tifa's fear, her pain...Jenova would pay for it all. Suddenly his memories flashed to the kiss. Feeling her in his arms again, it was a second chance that he in no way deserved. He'd been so cold to her for so long, pushing her away, especially after Aeris's death. And despite it all, she'd always stayed right by his side, giving him strength and hope. He knew she'd follow him into certain death without a second thought, and he could do no less for her. As long as you're by my side, Cloud...I'll keep on fighting, even if I'm scared. That's what she'd said to him not too long ago, the night before they had faced Sephiroth in the North Crater. And she had been scared. They had been sitting side by side, talking about their adventure and their childhood, when she had suddenly lay her head on his shoulder and started sobbing. He'd wrapped his arm around her, trying to soothe her fears. Seeing her cry had always hurt him. Her tears finally ceased, and she had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He remembered the quiet sense of peace that had filled him as he looked down at her resting on his shoulder; it was that moment that he had begun to realize that his feelings for her were far deeper than simple friendship.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Cloud forced himself back into his nightmarish reality. He wasn't too far from the mountains now, and the sense of Tifa's presence was becoming stronger. Trudging along for another hour, he reached the foot of the mountains that separated the Junon area from what was left of Midgar. Staring up at them, a fierce determination filled his eyes, and he started up the mountain to face the final battle.  
  
The small boat carrying Avalanche made landfall early in the morning. Jumping out, Yuffie quickly surveyed their situation.  
  
"Look! It's Cloud's boat! He must've come here." she cried.  
  
Red was intently studying the nearby land formations, "We are close to Junon. Cloud probably went there first. He may still be there."  
  
"Well then, I guess we get moving. It's a long walk to Junon from here." Barret commented.  
  
The group started the long hike to Junon, with Cid muttering under his breath like always.  
  
"If we had the damn Highwind, it wouldn't take so long."  
  
Yuffie patted him on the back, "Hey, come on, old man. It's not that bad. Besides, we're going to save Tifa!"  
  
For once, Cid didn't protest when Yuffie called him 'old man.' "Yeah...I hope we can save her..."  
  
"We will save her." Vincent said suddenly, surprising the others. He usually stayed quiet about most matters, speaking only when he deemed it necessary.  
  
The group continued on in silence, each focusing on the battle ahead. This would be more than a battle for Tifa's soul, they were again holding the fate of the Planet in their hands. As they reached Junon, Priscilla met them near the gates.  
  
"Hey...You're Cloud's friends aren't you?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah. Did he come here?" Yuffie replied.  
  
Priscilla nodded, "Yeah, he stayed here last night. But he left earlier this morning."  
  
"Where did he go?"  
  
She motioned toward the mountains, "That way, but I don't know why."  
  
"Thanks!" Yuffie cried, then turned to the group, "Okay, then. He's gone up the mountain, so we have to follow him. Jenova must be up there."  
  
Now sure of their direction, the group made quick progress toward the mountains, hoping to reach Cloud before something happened. When they reached the foot of the mountains, Barret called the group to a stop.  
  
"This is just like before. Not all of us may make it out of this one, and I don't want anybody to be forced into this battle. So, if any of you have any doubts, go back now." he said.  
  
The group stared at him in silence, none of them backing down from the fate ahead of them.  
  
"There's no way I'm gonna abandon them now. No way." Yuffie said.  
  
Cid looked up at the peak of the mountains, squinting against the sunlight, "That kid went up there to save her, not caring at all about himself...He didn't hesitate, and I'm not going to."  
  
"Sephiroth must pay for his crimes." Vincent said quietly.  
  
"I agree." Red added.  
  
Barret turned to the last member of the group, "Reeve?"  
  
"I couldn't live with myself if I left Tifa and Cloud in the clutches of that thing." he replied.  
  
"Good. Then let's go." Barret commanded, leading the group up the mountain.  
  
Cloud was nearing the top of the mountain, and he was beginning to sense a growing evil that seemed to permeate the mountain. Glancing around, he caught sight of a cave that delved deep into the heart of the peak. He turned toward it, his body tensing for battle. As he entered the cave, he instinctively pulled Ultima Weapon from his back, and crept deeper into the cave. The tunnel suddenly opened up into a wide room that was faintly lit by a few holes in the walls. He walked in slowly, his sapphire eyes glowing faintly in the dusky light. The air had become oppressive, making breathing harder.  
  
"Tif?" he asked quietly into the darkness.  
  
His response was her evil laughter. Tifa stepped out of the darkness, a beam of sunlight falling across her malevolent eyes. "So you did come. I knew you would. Anything for love, right, Cloud?" she shook her head in disbelief, "You're so predictable...and weak."  
  
Cloud stared at her silently, ignoring the remarks that were nothing more than echoes of Jenova. She's in her power again.... "I came to fight Jenova, not you, Tif."  
  
Tifa sighed, "I thought I told you not to call me that. I'm not your 'Tif'."  
  
"So you are trying to stop Mother's conquest again? You cannot stop her alone. Even you are not that stupid." Sephiroth added, taking his place beside Tifa.  
  
"Let the fool believe what he wants...it is irrelevant." Jenova said, taking form only feet from Cloud. "Child, are you willing to give your life for someone who no longer loves you?"  
  
"Yes. Because that's not Tifa, it's just an extension of you. Tifa...she's in there fighting, I can sense it, and she does still love me. Even if she didn't, I can't leave my best friend behind." he replied, his voice quiet.  
  
"Very well. Then you will meet your fate." Turning to Tifa, Jenova gave her the command to attack.  
  
Tifa ran at Cloud, unleashing her Final Heaven attack on him. He fell back, managing to bring his blade up in time to ward off a blow to his chest. He realized that he had no choice; he would have to fight Tifa in order to save her. Squeezing his eyes shut, he drew on his magic, and doublecast Ultima on her, sending her flying back. She hit the ground hard, lying there in a daze. Hesitating for a moment, he had to force himself to cast Bolt 3. Her body went rigid as the electricity coursed through it, then she went limp, slipping into unconsciousness. Tif, I'm sorry...I had to. Sephiroth stepped forward, raising Masamune into a defensive position.  
  
"No, Sephiroth. Leave him to me; I will finish this." Jenova commanded.  
  
Nodding, he slipped quietly back into the shadows to watch the battle with his glowing turquoise eyes.  
  
Cloud stared up at Jenova, his eyes narrowed in hatred. Not waiting for the massive inhuman being to make her move, Cloud ran at her, driving his sword into one of the four tentacles that waved restlessly. A cry of pain shrieked off the rocks and another tentacle whipped at him in reflex, its razor edge biting deep into his back. Clenching his teeth, Cloud slashed madly at Jenova's massive body drawing streams of blood forth. Jenova cast Aqualung, leaving Cloud disoriented. Taking advantage of his confusion, she slammed him backwards, sending him flying into a large boulder. Fighting unconsciousness, Cloud stumbled to his feet, wiping away some of the blood that flowed from a gash in his head. Blinking spots from his vision, he approached her again, only to have a tentacle whip out and jab into his ribs, bringing forth a gush of blood. Cloud fell to his knees, struggling with the intense pain. Sweat was now pouring down his face, flowing into the cut on his head and stinging profusely.  
  
"Surrender, child, and I will spare your life."  
  
"No."  
  
Jenova struck at him again, knocking him to the ground on his back. Most of his strength had left him, and he struggled to merely breathe. Ultima Weapon lay a few feet away, and he stretched out his hand to grab it. Whipping out with a tentacle, Jenova knocked the sword against the far wall and cut a deep gash in Cloud's arm. Glaring down at Cloud's battered body, Jenova prepared to strike the final blow.  
  
Gunshots erupted from the entrance, and the rest of the group came running into the chamber.  
  
"Hey, get away from him!" Yuffie cried, hurling her Conformer.  
  
Vincent and Red took defensive positions in front of Cloud, while the others stood at Jenova's feet preparing for battle. As one, they attacked, evoking hideous screams from Jenova. Cloud shakily raised himself up, taking a moment to cast Cure 3 on himself, then retrieved his sword. He joined the others, raising his blade.  
  
"Stop!" A voice commanded. "Stop, or I kill her."  
  
The group halted their mad assault, turning toward the voice. Sephiroth stood over Tifa, his sword at her throat. He glared at them, daring them to challenge him.  
  
"Your attack ends here. Surrender."  
  
"Hell no!" Cid cried. He started toward Sephiroth.  
  
"Cid, no!" Yuffie screamed.  
  
Vincent grabbed the pilot's shoulder, "Stop." Cid looked at him for a moment before falling back into the group.  
  
Sephiroth pressed the tip of the blade against Tifa's skin. Cloud tensed, seeing Tifa's death and Aeris's play in perfect clarity in his mind. No, this has to stop. Before he even realized what he was doing, Cloud ran at Jenova and leaped up, driving Ultima Weapon up to its hilt in her heart. Dropping back to the ground, he pulled the blade down, tearing her body. A hideous scream pierced their ears as Jenova fell over in a bloody heap. Cloud felt a pressure lift from his mind, and he looked up in time to see Sephiroth stumble and fall to the ground unconscious. Cloud ran to Tifa's side, cradling her body in his arms. Please...let her be free... He couldn't bear the thought of having to kill her. Not caring that the others were watching, he bent down and tenderly kissed her lips. "Come back to me, Tif..." he whispered.  
  
Cid went to Cloud's side, looking down at the young man cradling his love. "Is she okay, kid?"  
  
Cloud looked up, his eyes haunted, "I don't know...I had to fight her. I thought I just knocked her out."  
  
Cid knelt in front of the pair, and took Tifa's hand, "C'mon, sis, wake up. We all need you...Cloud's waiting for you."  
  
A moment passed in complete silence, then Tifa's sudden deep breath broke the stillness. She stirred in Cloud's arms, her hand clenching around Cid's. Her eyes fluttered open, searching uncertainly, then focusing on Cloud's face. "...Cloud...?" a weak smile touched her lips, "I knew you'd come..." Finally feeling someone holding her hand, she glanced over, eyes widening in surprise, "Cid?"  
  
"You scared us all, you know." he whispered, his voice harsh with emotion.  
  
Tifa's smile broadened, "The great pilot Cid Highwind crying?"  
  
"Shut up." he mumbled.  
  
"Cid, everyone, I'm sorry...I didn't mean to hurt you all like that."  
  
Barret and the others had gathered around Cloud and Tifa.  
  
"Tif, what are you talking about? It was all my fault. I broke my promise." Cloud whispered.  
  
Tifa returned her attention to Cloud's face, "Cloud...no. It wasn't you...Please stop blaming yourself."  
  
Reeve chuckled, "We'd been trying to tell him that the whole time."  
  
Tifa stared into Cloud's eyes, seeing the tears that were beginning to form there. She slid her arms around his neck, hugging him as well as she could while he was cradling her in his arms. "Cloud..."  
  
"Tif, I missed you."  
  
Yuffie coughed, "Yeah, sure, ignore all of us. We helped Spike, too."  
  
Tifa turned back to her friends, "I'm not ignoring you. Thank you. All of you." Glancing to the back of the group, she caught Red and Vincent's eyes, "Hey, don't you two have anything to say?"  
  
"I am glad we found you, Tifa." Red whispered.  
  
"Tifa..." Vincent's voice trailed off, his usual cold tone broken. Tifa searched his eyes for a moment, seeing something in them that she couldn't quite decipher. As soon as she saw it, it disappeared, "Welcome back, Tifa."  
  
Cid climbed to his feet, "See? You took something from all of us." His tone was light, but barely enough to cover the group's turmoil.  
  
Cloud helped Tifa to her feet, and she smiled at her friends, "You guys...you didn't have to do this for me."  
  
A sudden rustling caught the group's attention. Turning, they saw Sephiroth stumble to his feet.  
  
"You!" Yuffie cried, running at him, Conformer held ready.  
  
"Yuffie, stop!" Tifa yelled.  
  
The ninja halted, looking at Tifa in confusion, her look mirrored by the rest of the group.  
  
"Guys, he...Sephiroth's not evil. He's been freed, too. Everything he did, it was under Jenova's power." She turned to Cloud, "Even Nibelheim. I've seen the true Sephiroth, and if you blame him for what he did, then Cloud is guilty for my death, and I am responsible for stabbing Cloud at Corel."  
  
"Tifa, that is enough." Sephiroth broke in suddenly, "They cannot forgive me. I was surprised that you were able to. My crimes, whoever was pulling the strings, are not easily forgotten. They will haunt me for all eternity."  
  
Tifa felt a tremor of pain coming from Cloud. She brushed it off as a battle wound, and turned to the others. "Guys, please....I know we've fought against him for so long, but..." Another twinge of pain came across their bond, then suddenly erupted into full agony. An instant later, Cloud cried out in pain, stumbling drunkenly. Tifa ran to his side, wrapping an arm around him to support his weight. "Cloud, what's wrong?  
  
Cloud leaned against Tifa, struggling against the pain. It felt as though waves of fire were coursing through his veins, searing blazing agony in his body and mind. He reached out to Tifa's presence instinctively, only to find that he couldn't feel her. "Tifa...what's going on?" he managed to speak through the pain.  
  
"I...I don't know. Are you wounded?"  
  
"No."  
  
Tifa felt him beginning to collapse, and she gently lay him on the ground, brushing back his sweat-damp hair.  
  
"Jenova." Sephiroth said, catching the group's attention, "I thought she would do this."  
  
"What do you mean?" Red asked.  
  
"She knew that she may be defeated. Jenova prepared for that possibility. During Cloud's battle, she infected him with a poison."  
  
"Somebody give me an antidote!" Tifa cried, still stroking Cloud's hair. His eyes were staring semi-focused at her face.  
  
"It is no use, Tifa. Nothing you possess could cure it."  
  
She whirled on Sephiroth, "What!?"  
  
He slowly shook his head, "I am sorry."  
  
Tifa's jaw clenched as she fought tears, "Then what do I do?"  
  
The group sat silently, their once high spirits destroyed. Only moments after recovering Tifa, they were facing losing Cloud.  
  
"Cosmo Canyon." Red broke the oppressive silence, "The elders may have a solution."  
  
"Then let's go." Tifa said, then returned her gaze to Cloud's sapphire eyes, "Just hang in there."  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Okay, this is the end. Yeah, you read right. The end. But, before you freak out and try to summon a Bahamut to annihilate me, let me say this. THERE IS A SEQUEL. I promise. I'm gonna be working on it very soon. As in a few days from when I post this. If you're asking, why a cliffhanger, then I shall answer. I like them personally. The new book series I'm reading taught me the value of cliffhangers. I think they're far more interesting than tying it all up nice and neat. More suspense. Once again, I'd like to thank my friends and net readers/reviewers. You guys are great, and I hope you don't hate me too much now. Let me also say this. I've been working on this fic for 3 years. With school and all, it's hard to get anything done anymore. I got almost to the end, then decided that I didn't like many parts, and rewrote it. Completely. From beginning to end. So, this is actually what I jokingly refer to as Shadows of Darkness version 2.0. Lame I know. I'm actually content with this version, and if you ask my friends, they'd tell you that was a rare thing. Hope you all enjoyed this fic and the twisted tale within. Until then, if you haven't read The Bond of Friendship, you can read that. Once again, thanks everyone! 


End file.
